Sex, Rings and Roommates
by love.devil.movies.baby
Summary: Ororo is back and navigating the murky waters of careers and relationships. She's got a new roommate, maid of honor duties, a new job and a sexy boyfriend to juggle. Something has got to give. RoLo, Remy/Rogue, Jean/Scott and others.
1. Moving In

**A/N: So I've been trying to come up with a sequel for Mechanical Failure for what seems like forever and I think I finally have something. Please, please review and let me know if it's worth continuing! Suggestions are appreciated!**

**Characters from my other X-men stories will be making appearances in this one, particularly one of my originals.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters or settings in this story. It is an exercise in creativity only and is not to be used for profit in any way.**

* * *

><p>The door to the '69 GTO Judge slammed shut as the last box was hauled out of the car. Ororo Munroe watched through her bangs as her boyfriend carried the last of her belongings to the door of her new apartment complex.<p>

"So, you're really sure about this, Ro?" Logan Howlett asked her, hefting the box to his shoulder.

"Too late now, isn't it?" she joked, holding the door open for him.

He walked past her, contorting his bulky frame to fit the narrow space.

"It's not in the best area, babe." Logan rumbled in his deep voice. "I don't like it."

"I've already signed the lease. Besides, you're right down the street. So I'll put you on speed dial in case something goes wrong," she started up the stairs behind him, "And I'll hang a giant picture of you in the front hall. That way any potential attackers will see my sexy, jacked boyfriend and change their mind about breaking and entering."

This comment got a smile out of him. His gray eyes crinkled at the corners. Ro watched him laugh, reflecting that her joke was no lie. Logan was indeed a sight to see- over six feet tall, 200 plus pounds of solid muscle covered in a fine dust of black hair that gave him a dangerous and alluring look. His hair was swept up in its trademark wolf peaks and he was in his signature uniform of jeans and a tank.

"Still, babe, you're spending a fortune on a shitty studio apartment—"he stood behind her as she fumbled for her keys.

"Hey! It'll be nice once I get half a minute to unpack." She flung the door open to expose modest hard wood floors, a microscopic kitchen and a dingy, but large, window.

"Sure," Logan humored her. "But you're going to be living with a broad you've never met."

"We've talked online." It was a weak argument, but she was not about to be talked out of her choice.

"Why can't Jean live with you?" he deposited the box on a stack of her belongings.

"Because," she shut the door behind them, "She's moving in with her fiancé." Scott Summers had popped the question the summer after they graduated from NYU. Jean, Ro's best friend, had immediately dived headfirst into wedding preparations. Though Ororo adored her friend, she was relieved that Jean had chosen to live with Scott. Better Summers drown in fabric samples and bridal magazines than her. She supposed that as the maid of honor she was going to have to amend her stance eventually.

"So Jeannie moved in with Summers and Rogue moved in with the Cajun, but we're not living together why?" Logan pinned her with his cobalt gaze.

Ororo knew this was a sore subject, especially if Logan was willing to reference his surrogate sister's living arrangements as part of his argument. Marie, better known as Rogue was the only family that Logan had ever really known and the fight that had erupted when she and Remy Lebeau decided to live together had been epic. Remy and Ro had grown up together and the conflict had thrown both couples into uncomfortable territory. In the end, Ororo had talked Logan out of his rage.

"You know my parents would kill me—"she sighed, resigning herself to the impending debate.

"You're a grown woman. You've got a degree." He leaned against the counter.

"They're old fashioned. If they knew we were having "adult relations"…" she finger quoted.

"They're not stupid, Ro. We've been together damn near 5 years. I have Christmas at your house. I've gone on vacation with you. I'm sure they know we're sleeping together."

"Living in sin is different." Ororo did not want to be having this conversation—again.

"Living in sin…" Logan laughed bitterly. "Do you not want me to live with you?"

"Logan," she approached him, reaching for his arm. "You know I do. But I don't want to make my parents start to hate you. And believe me; living together would not do you any favors."

Her boyfriend shook his head, letting the issue drop for now. "Fine."

"Don't be mad," she ran her hands up to his shoulders. "We're not in the dorms anymore. And my parents aren't here anymore." She closed the distance between them. "So you can come over and play house whenever you want to."

He smirked at her. "Don't think you're roommate is going to like that very much." His arms closed around her waist.

"We'll put a curtain up." She whispered against his lips. He crushed his mouth to hers, devouring her hungrily against the kitchen counter.

"How quickly do you think we can get your bed out of these boxes and put it together?" he mumbled into her neck. Ro laughed, gently pushing him back.

"You keep kissing me like that, baby, and I'm never going to get unpacked."

It took the better part of the hour just to get her clothing in the closet. She took care to leave space for her roommate. Ororo knew next to nothing about her. They had met online while she was looking for potential apartments in Manhattan. After graduating, Ro had landed a modestly paid teaching job at a grade school in the city. Her bonus paid for one month's rent, but if she was going to be able to afford the 9 months required to teach a school year, she needed a roommate. After it was established that Logan could not be it, she hit up Craig's List.

Jean had immediately objected, referencing Lifetime movies and online horror stories, and assuring her that she would be able to continue being Ro's living buddy. But Scott had blown that to pieces when he dropped to one knee. And Rogue and Remy…she loved them but they weren't exactly discreet at night. She would need sleep to teach.

The solution came in the form of Kioni Adewumi, a 20-something Kenyan emigrant who was working at a record store nearby to pay for her own education. She seemed sane enough on paper; she was educated, charismatic and polite. Ro hoped she would prove the same in person.

"So, when's this girl showing up?" Logan asked from his place in the corner. He was putting together her IKEA dresser/nightstand next to the bed he had already assembled. It paid to have a mechanic for a boyfriend.

"Sometime before noon," Ro put the last of her dresses on hangers and shut the closet. "Jean is going to drop in tomorrow with Scott and Rogue and Remy said they'd stop by sometime this week."

"And I'll be here every day." Logan said firmly. Ro knew better than to argue.

"So you're saying I can't booty call you over at your place?" she asked slyly. Logan lived a few blocks over in the Village, working in a mechanics shop while he looked for better options. He had a degree in construction engineering, but with the economy, there weren't a whole lot of opportunities. Ororo was blessed that she had gotten her job teaching 4th grade.

"Anytime you want to, darling." He confirmed, shoving the last drawer into place and standing up. He checked his watch, "It's about noon now. When's this broad going to—"

He cut off as a key scraped in the lock. The door swung open, revealing a tall, statuesque woman.

"Ororo Munroe?" she asked. "I'm Kioni Adewumi."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	2. The Hottie in 6D

**A/N: Review and let me know if it's worth continuing! Suggestions are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters or settings in this story. It is an exercise in creativity only and is not to be used for profit in any way.**

* * *

><p>Kioni's first impression was nearly too good to be true. The potentially awkward meet and greet had gone flawlessly, with Kioni relating a humorous anecdote about finding a parking space within a block of the apartment. She complimented Logan on his car, and seemed impressed when he related how Ororo had restored for him a few years back. She smiled when Ororo told her that she and her mother were from the same area of Kenya, and even spoke a little Swahili, vowing to help Ro get better at it.<p>

She was also a stunner. She had high, regal cheekbones and full lips. Her features were perfectly symmetrical, set off with dark, almond shaped eyes rimmed with long lashes.

"This better not turn into some "Single White Female" shit," Logan joked when Kioni headed downstairs to grab more of her things.

Ro had to admit that they were similar in many respects, even down to their looks. Kioni's hair was black and curly where Ro's was wavy and white, and Ro's eyes were blue, not brown, but besides that, they could easily pass for relatives.

The next few hours were a blur of unpacking. They rapid fired questions at one another; Kioni related the story of leaving her family to come study in America while Ro told her how Logan and her met many summers ago. They talked of their families, about Logan's job, and what they thought school would be like in a few weeks. Kioni thought it was admirable that Ororo had decided to teach, a profession that held high esteem in her culture. She was studying political science, and hoped to one day make some sort of positive mark on the world.

"She seems nice," Ro told Logan later that night. He nodded.

"Let's hope so."

"Baby, I'm really going to be all right. You'll see." She squeezed his hand. Kioni had already turned in for the night, so they were at Logan's apartment. The furniture in his studio was less sparse than hers; he had a second hand couch that was a little shabby, but not too bad off, but his bed was much more comfortable than the one in her apartment and he'd even hung some framed pictures on the tan colored walls.

"I believe you, darling," he sighed and leaned backwards into his pillows.

"Then why do you look so upset?" she asked, concerned.

"I really wanted to break that bed in," he grinned devilishly at her.

"Want to practice on this one?" she patted the pillow next to her. Logan all but tackled her to the mattress.

Morning arrived far too early for Ro's taste, but she stumbled out of bed at 7, kissed Logan on the cheek and took the subway back to her apartment. Jean was already texting her, asking for her coffee order and telling her they needed to look at bridesmaids dresses. She was seated at the little island in the kitchen by the time Ro stumbled in, sipping a decaf late and patting her red hair absent-mindedly.

"You're roommate let me in," she explained, "She's in the shower." Jean slid a bridal magazine over the counter at her. "Which dress do you like better?"

Ororo flopped down on the barstool beside her and took a look at the picture. The dresses were all tulle and lace, ultra-feminine creations Ro wouldn't have looked twice at. It didn't surprise her; Jean had grown a lot as a person in the last half-decade, but she was still the girly-girl Ro had befriended in middle school all those years ago. She was working at some boutique in SoHo now, and Ro knew that when Jean and Scott got married, Jean was going to be the best damn mother and housewife this side of the Brooklyn Bridge.

They looked at dresses while Kioni dressed, Jean rattling off wedding details.

"You're roommate seems nice." Jean told her. "Better than your neighbor, at least."

"My neighbor? When did you meet her?"

"It's a him. And he seems like quite the character."

"You wouldn't be talking about the man in 6D, would you?" Kioni emerged from the bathroom dressed in sweats, her hair pulled back in a long dark braid.

"You met him too?" Ro was curious now.

"Well, he certainly hit on me, if you could call that an introduction." Kioni went to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice.

"Did he?" Jean asked, interestedly. She loved gossip in all forms. "You could do worse than him, honey."

"He's hot?" Ro knew Jean's tone all too well.

"I suppose so," Kioni leaned on the other side of the bar. "Are you engaged?" she asked Jean when she spotted the magazines.

This successfully changed the subject. Jean gushed to her new audience about her plans and about Scott while Kioni listened attentively. The matter of their neighbor was forgotten as Jean dragged Kioni out with them to go shopping. Rogue joined them while they were out. At the end of the day, the consensus was clear: Kioni seemed to be a charming girl.

"Don't let her replace us," Jean warned Ororo, half-jokingly. They were in Jean and Scott's apartment. Kioni had excused herself earlier to go to work. Their love nest was a mansion compared to Ro's place, with tasteful leather furniture and throw rugs and candles and more than one room painted more than one color. Scott had gotten a job at a business crunching numbers right out of school. It paid well.

"How's she feel about Logan being over there?" Rogue asked in her southern accent. She was seated on the couch, nursing a glass of wine. Rogue had filled out a lot since high school when Jean and Ororo met her. She still had a stripe of stark white hair in the front of her otherwise raven coif, but she no longer wore all black long-sleeved clothing. She was dressed in jeans and a blue blouse that set off an impressive amount of cleavage. She had one more year left at NYU, where she was studying psychology.

"No idea. I go to his place when we want to…be together." Ororo reached for a handful of chips, feeling absurdly embarrassed at the turn of conversation. She and Logan could talk about sex easy enough, but she thought their business was only their business.

"For God's sake, Roro, you've been with the man five years. He's sexy as hell. You can admit that you're sleeping with him." Jean snapped, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Rogue wrinkled her nose at hearing her brother referred to as "sexy" but let it slide.

"Logan would have made a good roommate you know. He's clean, he cooks…" she hinted.

"Rogue stop. You know why—"

"Because you're old fashioned I know. Let Roro have her morals, Rogue," Jean came to her best friend's defense. "Meanwhile, you and I will have our men with us at our beck and call every night." She stuck her tongue out at Ororo while Rogue laughed.

"Seriously though," Rogue asked a minute later, "What would it take? A ring?"

"Two," Ororo answered. "It's not that I don't love him, or want to be with him, I just think we should take it one step at a time."

Jean scoffed. "It's not 1965."

Rogue looked thoughtful though. "She might have a point. She and Logan are the only two of us who've never broken up or taken a break. Five years is a long time to go full steam ahead."

Rogue and Remy got in a fight at least once a month and they'd been on and off for nearly a year in Ororo's junior year of college. Even Scott and Jean got into it occasionally and had taken a break or two. Logan and Ro argued, it was true, but they'd never really been separated. Fights never lasted more than a few days.

"True," Jean conceded, swallowing another sip of wine. "Speaking of which, how's Remy?"

"He's good…" Rogue picked at her napkin, "still having trouble finding a job though."

"So is Logan." Ororo admitted. "But his job right now pays enough. Too bad he doesn't have enough time left in the day to look for a career."

"The thing is, Remy has kind of found something," Rogue said.

"That's great!" Jean scooted forward, smiling brightly. Ro noticed Rogue didn't look nearly as happy. "What is it?"

"It's a position managing a new night club. It's got really great benefits, good hours, excellent pay…"

"Then what's the problem?" Ororo asked,

"It's in New Orleans." Rogue admitted. "Which is great, I mean…he's wanted to move back there for a while. So he's really excited."

"But you have school to finish," Ro said.

"And my wedding to show up to!" Jean interjected. "And you're both in the wedding party!"

Rogue laughed, "Don't worry, Jeannie, we'll be there. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?" Ro was worried at Rogue's tone.

"Well, if he wants the job, we have to move out there right after Christmas."

"You'll still have a semester left." Jean sounded puzzled.

"The thing is, I don't know if I want to finish it." Rogue, looked uncomfortable.

"Why? It's only a few months." Ro asked.

"If I was dating any one besides Remy, it wouldn't be an issue. But you know him…" Rogue rolled her eyes.

Ro did know. She had known Remy since she was 8 years old. He had been and ever remained a shameless flirt. It was an issue of contention in him and Marie's relationship. Once, on one of their breaks he had started dating some busty blonde. Rogue had spent a week crying into Jean and Ororo's futon, thinking she'd lost him.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Jean reasoned.

"Not really. And don't tell him I told you. Nothing is set in stone." She shoved a handful of pretzels in her mouth.

Ro caught the subway back home, Rogue's words ringing in her ears. It seemed like of her little band of friends, Jean and Scott were the only two who knew what they were doing. Ororo knew that even though Logan never mentioned it, he was frustrated. He would have had an easier time finding a job somewhere outside of the city, but she had gotten her teaching position first, and stayed.

Was that fair of her? To deny him other opportunities to stay with her and then not even share living space with him? The uncomfortable questions burned in the pit of her stomach all the way home. As she trekked up the stairs, she pumped headlong into a man who was barreling down them.

"Watch it, sweet cheeks! You trying to kill me?" a pair of hands reached out to steady her before she fell backwards.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she righted herself, coming face to face with an attractive brunet. He was smirking at her in a satisfied kind of way, his brown eyes crinkled at the corners.

"No problem, babe." He looked her up and down. "I've been meaning to meet the neighbors anyway. You just move in?"

"How do you know that?" she asked, unsettled.

"Sweetness, I know everything that goes on in this building. You're the new girl in 6C."

Realization hit her at once. "You're 6D." Jean hadn't lied; he was good looking. Tall, tan and handsome, he had a devilish look to him.

"My reputation precedes me," his grin widened, dimpling his cheeks. "Wade Wilson."

"Ororo," she shook his hand.

"Well, Ororo, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Without further preamble, he hopped over the railing, dropping to the stairs below.

Ororo watched him in shock. A door above her opened and soon Kioni's head peaked over the railing.

"Told you he was strange," she said, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. Getting Ready

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and those who reviewed! And have an awesome Thanksgiving!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The last few days of summer faded quickly, giving way to a crisp and cool autumn. Ororo divided her time between cleaning her new classroom and decorating her apartment. Both rooms were slowly coming together; her studio was an explosion of color and textures: cloth in African patterns supplied by Kioni, bright flowers and ivy draped artfully everywhere by her. They divided the room by way of curtains and rods, allowing them some measure of privacy when they might want it. A loveseat had been smashed into one corner with a miniature entertainment center and a microscopic bookcase filled to bursting. There were appliances on the counter and glass dinnerware in the cabinets. With the window now clean and transparent, Central Park could be seen in the distance, a splash of orange and yellow against the gray.<p>

The classroom was slower going. For one, she didn't have much help. Jean and Scott stopped by when they could, and she, Remy and Marie had spent a memorable afternoon trying to evacuate a nest of mice from the vent above her desk, but other than that, she was alone. PS 218 wasn't housed in the nicest of buildings and as a new teacher her classroom was located in a portable that used to be used for storage. Ro was thinking that a fire hose might be the quickest way to get it all clean before schools started the following Monday.

On Saturday night she was still armed with rags and Lemon Pledge, attempting to polish the desks to a respectable shine. The room at least no longer smelled like dirt; she'd been burning aromatic candles non-stop while she cleaned. The carpet was a uniform shade of gray now instead of being mottled with brown spots and the walls were covered in laminated posters and bulletin boards. She remembered her afternoon in the teaching supplies store with Logan, laughing and picking out borders and banners. He'd vetoed any he had deemed "too girly" explaining that by fourth grade, boys were less likely to respond to anything frilly.

The result was an assortment of movie posters that she had customized herself, adding multiplication charts, periodic tables and upbeat slogans. Her favorite was a picture of the Millennium Falcon hitting light speed, captioned "Shoot for the Stars!"

She sighed, throwing the soiled rag down on the last surface and glancing around, satisfied. The room looked a thousand percent better. Supplies were ordered neatly in cabinets, hooks hung over cubbies for backpacks and coats, and the white boards were shining in anticipation for Monday's lesson. Ororo looked at her watch, reflecting that it was nearly 7 and she still hadn't had dinner. Resigning herself to one more hour's work, she flopped into the wheeled chair behind her desk and pulled out her lesson plans. She was nervous for her first day, but hoped that luck would favor the prepared. So engrossed was she that she neglected to notice her phone vibrating from her purse.

"Miss Munroe?" Logan's voice in the doorway startled her, "Think you can take a recess break?"

His leather jacket was unzipped, exposing a peak of flannel underneath. He was holding bags of food, Italian, by the smell of it.

"Did you stop in Little Italy?" she asked him, jumping up to greet him.

"I did." He confirmed. "I even brought the teacher an apple, but that will have to wait till after dinner." He set the bags on her desk, pulling out a gourmet caramel apple, her favorite.

"What would I do without you?" she hugged him, inhaling his scent.

Of all the things about Logan she found most comforting, his smell was at the top of the list. It was masculine, like Old Spice deodorant and gasoline from the shop and his bike. Even as her life whirled around her, Logan's smell remained constant, soothing her whenever he was close. She felt the stress ebb out of her as he set their makeshift table.

"Have you been here all day? I called and then went by your apartment but your roommate said she hadn't seen you." He asked her around a mouthful of piping hot lasagna. When she nodded, he added, "Burning the candle at both ends, aren't you, darling?"

"And work hasn't even started yet," she agreed. "But all of the other teachers are here too."

"Yeah, I met a few on my way in." Logan popped open a bottle of iced tea and handed it to her.

Ro's favorite of her coworkers so far was the music teacher, a bubbly blonde named Alison Blaire. Her enthusiasm was almost infectious, and she bounced around the school, introducing Ro to all the other teachers. Her fellow fourth grade teachers were Warren Worthington, a blonde Adonis who apparently passed on a family fortune to pursue his dream of teaching and Cecilia Reyes, a Puerto Rican woman who hailed proudly from the Bronx. They were helpful in getting Ro situated, and assured her she had nothing to worry about.

"Fourth is the best grade," Cecilia had told her, "The kids are old enough to line up and go to the bathroom and raise their hands, but still young enough to be cute and cuddly."

"So, you ready for Monday?" Logan asked her as they split the candied apple.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She licked some chocolate from her fingers.

Logan moved his chair closer to hers and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm proud of you, darling," he said.

"Logan, I know I don't mention it often, but it means a lot to me, you staying here." Ororo found herself looking nervously at her hands.

"Where else would I be Ro?" Logan chuckled.

"Well, you could be looking for jobs, or—"

"Darling, don't worry about that. Something will open up. In the meantime, there's no one I'd rather spend time with. You're a lot better company than my foster dad." William Stryker, Logan's former foster father was a good man, but stern and unyielding and completely without a sense of humor. He offered Logan a place to stay right after they graduated. Logan graciously declined.

"Thank you anyway," Ororo told him, tilting her head up for a kiss. He met her halfway, pulling her chair closer to him.

Alison Blaire wolf-whistled from the doorway. "You two had better nip that in the bud before Monday!"

Ro pulled away, smiling. "Logan, this is Alison. I told you about her."

Logan stood up to shake Alison's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm—"

"Way hotter than Ororo let on," Alison gave him an appreciative once-over. "And he brings you dinner too? Lucky girl. Are you all done in here? It looks great!" she barely paused to take a breath.

"Just about." Ro laughed.

"Good, because I'm taking you out tonight." Logan interjected.

"Ohhhhh…Don't keep her up too late. She's going to need rest to handle the munchkins." Ali winked. "Well, I just thought I'd check in before I head out. I'll see you Monday morning, Ororo! Nice meeting you Logan!" Alison smiled brightly and bounced off.

"She's like the energizer bunny," Logan laughed as they walked out to the parking lot a few minutes later. He led her to his Harley, parked in the front.

"You brought the bike?" Ro felt herself growing warm with excitement. It had been months since she'd ridden it.

"Hop on, darling," he swung his leg over and offered her a helmet.

She strapped it on, tucked her purse under her coat and wrapped her arms around his waist. The bike rumbled to life beneath them, sending tremors up her legs. He steered them into traffic, speeding down the road between cabs and cars to her apartment.

"Let me just change really quickly," Ro told Logan as they headed up the stairs.

The sound of music trickled down the stair well. "Sounds like someone is having a party," Logan remarked lightly.

"It sounds like it's on my floor." Ororo mused. "Maybe it's 6D."

"I don't think so…"Logan said cryptically.

Ro glanced back at him before speeding up toward her door. He followed casually, only breaking into a grin as she flung her door open.

"Congratulations!" Kioni, Rogue, Remy, Jean, Scott, and her parents all shouted at her.

They immediately enveloped her in a group hug, though Kioni hung a little bit back. Her apartment had been covered in paper apples and chalkboards.

"Hi mom and dad." It had been a month since she saw her parents. Her mother, N'Dare Munroe, was smiling brightly. Ororo had bumped heads with her mom in high school. During a memorable summer when Ororo had just graduated high school, her mother forced her to work in a mechanic's garage to fix the car Ororo had totaled. Of course, Ro had met Logan there, so it had worked out in the long run. Ororo had inherited her ivory hair, blue eyes and wild streak from her mother. Her father, David, stood behind her mom. He was always the calmer of the pair and the mediator when his wife and daughter's hot tempers flared up. He was a photojournalist by trade and through his job had met N'Dare in Kenya. They moved to NY, had Ororo and the rest was history.

"We're so proud of you," Her dad told her, sliding a wrapped gift into her hands.

Ororo pulled back the paper, aware that everyone's eyes were on her. It was a photo album, filled with pictures of Ro from pre-school through college graduation. School pictures of her parents, of extra-curricular activities with Jean and Remy, and even a picture of a little boy version of Logan being hugged by a dark hair woman with a pretty smile, lined the pages of the book.

"My mom," Logan tapped the picture with a thick pointer finger. She had passed when Logan was a teenager. Ro squeezed his hand.

"Logan helped set this all up for you," N'Dare smiled at him.

"We spent the night at his apartment last night." Her dad put in. Her parents had always liked her boyfriend. He pulled Logan aside, chatting amicably about how the Jets played the night before.

Scott and Remy joined in, falling into an easy pattern of teasing and arguing. Kioni hit it off well with her mother and Jean was all too happy to fill N'Dare in on wedding developments. They talked table settings while Kioni spoke with Rogue about tuition prices at NYU. Ro sat on the loveseat with Logan, opening gifts of school supplies and work clothes.

"I have an outfit for you too," Jean whispered when her parents were distracted. "But it's a school outfit just for you and Logan." Ororo laughed.

Just before midnight her parents cleared out of the apartment, heading to a hotel near Times Square. Ororo saw them out. When she returned upstairs, Remy was pouring shots.

"Let's get the _real _celebration going, Stormy." He handed her a glass. Ro smiled at the nickname, resigning herself to a sloppy, drunk night.

Scott held his glass up. "To Miss Munroe, the best fourth grade teacher PS 118 has ever seen!"

Somewhere around her fourth shot, Ro found herself falling onto her bed watching the rest of her friends drink. Kioni had slid in seamlessly, and was laughing loudly with Jean about some dance Scott was performing. Rogue and Remy were making out on her loveseat like hormonal teens, and Logan was flopped out next to her.

"You okay, darling?" he asked her, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yup," she fell backwards next to him. "Just perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	4. The Hangover

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and those who reviewed! Please don't forget to tell me what you think about the story. I hope you all had an amazing holiday.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…"<p>

Ororo woke up Sunday morning to the sound of Kioni tearing around the room like the Tasmanian devil. Her mouth felt like she had gargled with sand the night before and rolling over was a Herculean effort. She collided with Logan, dressed only in underwear and face down in her pillow. He groaned and moved his hand as though to swat a fly.

"One more hour," he mumbled without lifting his head.

Ro echoed his groan, holding her pounding head. She reached out for the curtain, jerking it back inch by inch to reveal Kioni running around, one pant leg on, trying to brush her teeth and pull her hair back at the same time. She barreled into the bathroom without bothering to shut the door. Curse words in Swahili reached Ororo's ears.

"Kioni, are you ok?" or at least that's what she meant to say. It sounded more like the grunts of a dying animal. Cursing Remy Lebeau and his bottle of vodka, Ro tried again.

"I'm so late!" she sounded panicked. She stepped back out of the bathroom fully dressed but fighting a losing battle against her wild hair.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me help." Ro stood up to help her roommate out and nearly fell to the floor. How much had she drunk last night?

A host of sticky shot glasses and an empty Grey Goose bottle covering the counter answered her question. Remy was curled up on his back on the loveseat with Rogue rolled into the fetal position on his stomach. Scott and Jean were absent.

"Shit," Kioni repeated. "I have work and my hair won't behave!" the long ebony ringlets were sticking up at all angles.

"You're just going to have to go for the Diana Ross look today," Ro mustered the strength to get up. "Here, use my stuff in the bathroom."

Kioni was already thanking her and hauling to the bathroom. Ro moved to follow her when a knock sounded at the door.

Stumbling over a pair of Logan's pants and Remy's shoes, she eventually reached the door. Assuming it was Jean, she swung it open without preamble.

"Where in the hell were you?" she questioned, rubbing her temples.

"Obviously not invited to a helluva party," 6D was in the doorway, giving her an amused look.

"Wade?" she raked her mind for his name.

"Whatever happened to neighborly hospitality?" Wade continued as though he hadn't heard her. "No invite last night. I had to listen to you guys having the time of your lives through the wall." He stepped into the kitchen and set a large plastic bag on the counter.

"Wade, what are you doing?" Ororo had way too much of a hangover for this. She vaguely recalled Jean and Scott leaving the night before and kicked herself for opening the door without looking first.

"Showing you that I don't hold grudges." He pulled a cup holder out of the bag and the smell of hot Starbucks filled the house. As if beckoned by the aroma, Remy and Marie woke up and directed their attention to the kitchen.

"Oh my God, is that coffee?" Marie pushed off of her boyfriend roughly, earning a string of French curse words from Remy.

"It is," Wade lifted a cup. "But it comes with a price." He glanced at Ro. "I get to be at future parties."

Before Ororo could even respond Remy was off of the couch. "Deal, homes." He snatched the cup from Wade's hand. Rogue was already seated on a barstool, sipping the coffee with a look of pleasure on her face. Wade sat down and began introducing himself to the couple. Successfully bought by his bribe of peppermint mochas, Remy and Marie were all smiles.

The curtain around Ororo's bed pulled back as Logan woke up. He blinked groggily at them and popped his muscles as he wandered to the counter in his boxer briefs.

"Darling, who's that?" he gestured to Wade.

"6D," Ro mumbled.

Wade turned to look at them. "Wade Wilson," he stuck his hand out. Logan shook it.

"I brought coffee," Wilson gestured to the bag. Grunting his appreciation, Logan moved toward it. Wade watched him intensely.

"Good for you, sweetheart," he complimented Ororo. She gaped at him. Before she could ponder whether or not her neighbor was gay or straight or maybe just insane, Kioni came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a belted purple blouse that showcased her shape. Wade was off the barstool and at her side in an instance.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," he beamed cheerfully at her. "Coffee?" he held up a cup. "You struck me as a pumpkin spice kind of girl."

"6D, right?" Kioni questioned. "Why are you in my apartment this morning?" she took the proffered cup.

"Wanted to introduce myself. Wade Wilson," he held out a hand.

"Kioni," she shook it wearily. "And I am very late for work, so thank you for the coffee, but I must go." She yanked on her knee high black boots.

"Need a ride?" Wade offered.

Kioni glanced up at him through her curtain of hair. She had coaxed it down into a giant pyramid of kinky curls. "Thank you, but no."

"Why not?" He followed her as she headed for the door, shrugging into her jacket.

"I don't know you," she said briskly, trying to evade him. The eyes of the whole apartment were on them now.

"Don't run away from your future, sweetheart!" Wade called to her as she moved quickly from the apartment, waving at Ororo.

"Bye," she said hastily, rushing down the stairs.

"We're already in love in the other story! It's only a matter of time!" Wade hollered at her down the stairwell.

Ro, Logan, Remy and Marie looked at one another around the counter, exchanging "we'll talk about this later" looks.

Wade returned, looking obliviously cheerful. "Who wants breakfast?" he asked.

Ororo spent much of Sunday recovering from the hangover from hell. After Remy and Rogue and Wade left (the latter assuring her that he would be back), Logan and Ro spent the day in their pajamas. Logan good-naturedly quizzed Ro on her lesson plans, pretending to be different types of students. It was comfortable being alone together.

"We're not going to have a lot of time for this after tomorrow," Ro told Logan regretfully. They were smashed together in her tiny shower. The hot spray of water made it difficult to be heard, but Logan leaned forward into her.

"Let's just make it till Christmas, darling." He shampooed her long hair, running his fingers through the snowy tresses. "You'll have two weeks off. We'll go somewhere special."

"Like where?" she leaned back into his hard body, relaxing.

"Maybe I've already got an idea in mind, darling. Maybe I want to keep it a secret." He kissed her softly above the ear.

"I look forward to being surprised." She spun around slowly, folding herself into his embrace. His slick skin was warm from the water. She pressed her body against his, feeling him stiffen against her.

"You're going to be great tomorrow, Ro," he whispered against her neck, his hands sliding to her waist.

"I'm nervous," she admitted quietly.

Logan lifted her chin, "I love you, Ororo. And those kids are going to love you too."

He kissed down her body, whispering encouragements with each peck. Ro fell backwards against the cool tile, her head rolling under the showerhead.

"I love you too, Logan," she gasped. They didn't talk anymore for a while, at least not in full sentences.

Ororo went to bed that night, snuggled against Logan and feeling completely at ease.

The next morning, however, was a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	5. Big News

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! Sorry for the delay between chapters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ororo sat at her desk, deep breathing, watching the clock and counting down the seconds.<p>

3… The kids were still running around outside. She could hear their delighted squeals.

2… They'd take a while to calm down now that they were all riled up. She hoped they'd listen to her.

1… The bell rang, heralding in the first day of the school year. Swallowing her nervousness, Miss Munroe stood up and headed for the door.

Little kids were running around outside, gleaming in their new clothing, haircuts and backpacks. A few smiled at her as they went by, warming her. She stood in front of her door, raised her hand and yelled.

"Miss Munroe's fourth grade class over here!" a host of lost looking little children ran over to her, jackets trailing behind them.

They lined up without being told, old pros at the school system. Ororo looked at all the beaming little faces (some brown, some tan, some pink from the cold, and all rosy cheeked) and felt something inside of her stir. The nervousness gave way to something like euphoria; this was where she belonged, this was what she wanted to do.

It took ten minutes to get the children inside her classroom and settled down. They laughed and giggled, still in summer mode. After she got them in their assigned desks, she passed around cardstock and crayons. The instructions were simple: you could decorate the name tag any way you wanted it, but your name had to be in big bold letters. She enjoyed watching them work across her desk as she designed her own. Before her eyes aliens and hearts took shape, flowers grew, stars shot across the sky and animals roared.

The morning passed similarly, a blur of ice breakers and get-to-know-you activities. Though she knew it wasn't exactly right, a few children were shaping up to be Ororo's favorites by lunchtime. A little girl with dimples and two braided pigtails named Jubilee was a chatterbox but eager to help and a little boy with black hair named Kurt was quiet by comparison but smart as a whip. By the time they all filed out to the parking lot at 3 p.m. Ororo was feeling much more confident about teaching. Her walls were already covered on one side by first-day-of-school art and her digital camera had head shots of all her students for a poster she planned on making.

By 4:30 in the afternoon she peeled herself way from her desk, waved good bye to Cecilia and Warren, poked her head in the music room to say farewell to Allison and piled into the car Logan had let her borrow for work. He said that his bike was just fine for getting to the garage and insisted that she had built the car anyway, so it was hers to use whenever. Ro figured she owed him for that, particularly because New York was already frigid and it wasn't even October yet.

The cold chased her into the door of Jean and Scott's apartment complex. Logan didn't get off until after 6; she had a few hours before she needed to meet him at his place. Stomping the cold out of her feet, she threw the door open, prepared to gush about her day.

Scott, Jean and Remy were seated on the couch and watching old reruns of America's Next Top Model. Or, more accurately, Jean was watching and Remy was whistling appreciatively when a girl struck his fancy. Scott seemed to be focusing on a stack of papers in front of him.

"Bonjour, Stormy!" Remy greeted, popping a boneless chicken wing in his mouth.

Jean, ever the hostess, had heated up what appeared to be an entire freezer's worth of Tyson snacks. Knowing she would regret it later at dinner, Ro selected some bagel bites and fell into the seat near her oldest friend.

"How was your first day?" Ro's bottom had barely hit the cushion when Jean burst out her question.

Ororo happily recounted the day's events, her enthusiasm apparent.

"Glad to see you like it," Scott had put aside his figures from work to give Ro his full attention. "I always thought you'd make a good teacher." Ororo smiled at his compliment.

Scott Summers was nothing if not polite and sincere. It hadn't been hard to warm up to him, despite his straight-laced personality. To the uniformed eye, Scott looked a little boy scoutish. His brown hair was always perfectly side parted, his clothing wrinkle free and tasteful, his red-tinted glasses (his only outward quirk) perfectly balanced on his face. He got along fabulously with the less conventional Remy. Devilishly charming, Remy Lebeau managed to make even the wrinkled jeans and sweater he was wearing look appealing. Remy could coax Scott into getting into trouble with a few well-placed words and Scott had a trick of talking Remy down from whatever stupid thing he decided to do. The arrangement worked.

"How's your work been, Scott?" Ororo asked, popping the tab of her Sprite.

"Boring." He admitted. "But it pays well. I get good vacation days and excellent insurance."

"You always were the responsible one, Scooter." Remy teased, using the nickname Scott absolutely detested.

"As opposed to you, who's ready to up and move to New Orleans no matter what your girlfriend thinks." Scott fired back with no real venom.

"Thought you'd be proud, me getting a career and all that." Remy shoved another wing into his mouth.

"What about Rogue?" Jean argued. Ro could tell they had been on the subject before she even arrived.

"Marie and I have a thing worked out."

"Which is.,.?" Ororo prompted.

"None of your business." Remy said flatly. "I'm sure my petite will be spilling the beans to you as soon as I'm not in earshot anyway."

Jean and Ororo chose not to argue, knowing he was right. However, weeks went by with little to no word from Marie. She was busy with school, hauling through her senior year and taking the max amount of credit hours. She divulged that she planned on taking courses over winter break as well. Jean and Ro assumed that this was she and Remy's plan: that she would graduate early and go to New Orleans with him. So when Rogue sat them down a week before Halloween, they were not expecting her news.

"I'm pregnant," Rogue told them point blank.

The news hit them like a bomb, sucking all of the sound from the room. Jean had paused, halfway to her mouth with a pumpkin-shaped Reese's cup and Ro stood in shock, fake cobwebs dangling uselessly from her hands.

"What?" Ororo finally found the oral dexterity to ask.

"I. Am. Pregnant." Rough reiterated more slowly.

"With a baby?" Jean screeched.

"Obviously," Rogue looked irritated by her friends' reactions.

"What? When did you find out?" all thoughts of decorating were gone as Ro sat Rogue down at her desk. She and Jean gathered around her, prepared for the interrogation.

"I found out a few weeks ago. I was trying to decide what to do," she added when Jean and Ro looked hurt at her withholding information for so long. "I haven't told Remy yet. Or Logan."

The seriousness of the situation hit them all as Rogue began to sob.

"It'll be ok," Jean was on her knees immediately, cradling the younger woman. "We can work this out."

Ro voiced her opinion. "This is unexpected sure, but Remy will be thrilled. We have to start by telling him." Jean nodded in agreement. But Rogue protested.

"I can't. This is a total wrench in his plans. If I can't finish school this semester, everything will go to hell! And I can't be pregnant in New Orleans!" at their looks of confusion, Rogue continued, "It's too far away from family!" she buried her head in her hands, sobbing through her ebony hair.

Jean and Ororo exchanged long, measured looks.

"Marie," Ororo joined Jean on the ground near Rogue, "You have to start by telling Remy."

"What if he doesn't want to keep the baby?" Marie whimpered from behind her hands.

Ororo thought privately that she would kill him if he even suggested something like that, but it was Jean who answered.

"It's not really up to him. It's up to you. But you have to start by telling him."

"And Logan," Ro added.

"We'll take it one step at a time. But this is a good thing," Jean insisted. "You'll see. It's scary now, but you've always said you wanted kids."

"But not now!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Life has a funny way of happening in its own time," Ororo said. "So this is unexpected for you, but it was meant to happen this way."

"Exactly." Jean smiled as Rogue's sobs subsided. "If you keep that in perspective, it will all work out. And we're here for you."

"And Logan and Scott and Remy." Ororo added. "Just like always."

"Just like always," Jean echoed.

Rogue wiped her eyes and gave them a group hug. By the time they left that night for dinner, Rogue was tentatively thinking of baby names, and Jean was planning a date for a baby shower. Ororo dragged her to the drugstore for prenatal vitamins and by the time the day was done, Rogue had agreed to tell Remy when she got home.

Ororo waited in anticipation for Rogue's promised call with a nervous stomach. When Logan asked her what was wrong while they lay in bed watching television.

"Nothing's wrong," she lied, acutely aware that she had never lied about something like this to Logan before. But it was up to Rogue to tell him.

"Hmmm, I guess you'll tell me when you're ready," her boyfriend was not fooled for a moment.

He reached over and pulled her to him. They cuddled until Logan fell asleep, but Ororo laid awake all night, waiting for a call or a text.

It never came.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	6. Witches & Werewolves & Secrets, Oh My!

**A/N: Two in one day! I'm on a roll! Special thanks to jazphace, lychee loving and chinweoa for their consistent reviews! If I haven't shot all of you who reviewed a pm thanking you, just know that I really appreciate all of your consistent feedback!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sick feeling in her stomach was distracting Ororo from fully enjoying the Halloween parade at school. It was hard not to smile at the miniature versions of Captain America and the itty-bitty Disney princesses and ghosts, ghouls and witches were precious, but it was getting harder to keep the smile pasted on her face. The half pound of sugar and chocolate she had consumed during her classroom party probably weren't helping her digestive issues either.<p>

"Miss Munroe!" Jubilee, looking darling dressed as Rupunzel from _Tangled_, leapt in front of her, brandishing her long blonde wig. "Can you please braid this for me? Johnny stepped on it." She tossed a petulant glare over shoulder at a midget Ghost Face.

"Na-uh!" he yelled. "It was an accident!"

Successfully returned to the here and now by her responsibilities, Ororo put her teacher face on.

"Line up guys!" she announced to her class. "It's almost time!"

A chorus of excitement echoed through her classroom. She filed the spooky procession outside and to the quad area. A DJ dressed as the Cat in the Hat was playing a Kidz Bop version of the "Monster Mash". She waved cheerfully at Ororo and her class as they walked past, buzzing on sugar highs.

"Happy Halloween Roro!" Allison called happily from under her whiskers.

Ororo laughed, waving back at her and catching the mini Kit-Kat Ali tossed her.

It had been almost two weeks since Rogue had announced her pregnancy and Logan still hadn't been told. She didn't even know if Remy knew. Rogue had been expertly dodging both she and Jean's phone calls. Jean was at the end of her wits, insisting that she was going to march to Marie's apartment and drag her out kicking and screaming. Ro was feeling something more like impending fear. Logan knew something was up. The longer she waited to tell him the larger the angry explosion was going to be. She didn't even want to think about Remy's reaction.

She and Jean planned to corner her at Jean's Halloween party that night. Marie had R.S.V.P.'d she would go, something that Jean regarded as a sacred promise.

"She'll be here," Jean had told her that morning. "And I'm making sure my Sexy Witch false nails are long enough for me to rip her hair out if she hasn't told Remy."

Ro doubted that Marie would be the only one coming away with battle scars. She had better hide the alcohol tonight.

When she returned home after work Kioni was already there, working on her costume. A pile of tan faux-leather fabric was in her lap. She appeared to be embroidering a top of some kind.

"Happy Halloween," Kioni greeted.

"Working on your costume?" Ro dropped her bags and books on her bed and came over to look.

"Yes. I'm going as Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones." When Ro's face did not reflect recognition, Kioni clarified, "From the book series and the show." A picture of the character on Kioni's laptop was propped up on the pillows. Ororo recognized the braided hairstyle the blonde girl was wearing as one that Kioni often imitated. "Who are you going as?" Kioni questioned.

"Nicki Minaj," she rooted under her bed for the bright pink wig, brandishing it as evidence. "Look, I think I should warn you that it might get a little…tense tonight." Ororo didn't want Kioni to walk blindly into a chainsaw of emotions.

"Because Rogue is pregnant?" she asked casually without looking up from her work.

"How do you know?" Ororo gasped, wondering if Jean told her.

"I bumped into her when I was coming from work. She had one of those pregnancy books. Plus she's gaining weight and it's all in her uterus." Kioni held up her vest, inspecting it.

Ororo gaped at her. "Is it obvious?" she'd been afraid that Rogue was starting to show. If Kioni noticed then surely Remy would have.

"To a woman, I guess. Why?"

"She hasn't told her brother yet. Or her boyfriend."

This got Kioni's attention. She swore in Swahili. "That is no good."

"No," Ororo agreed. "No good at all."

A knock on their door ended the conversation. Kioni got up to answer it as Ro went to work on making a sandwich.

"Oh," Kioni's voice sounded unsurprised. "Hello Wade."

Wade Wilson had been like a ghost the last few weeks, haunting their apartment at odd hours. Ro had warmed to him, but Kioni treated him with polite indifference, though Ororo had noticed the appreciative looks she gave him when he wasn't looking.

"Hey beautiful," he stepped inside. He was wearing his black, hooded, knit-jacket with the collar popped. It contrasted with the beat up, military-style duffle bag swung on one shoulder.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ororo asked from behind the counter.

"Business trip," he confirmed. "I came to ask Kioni a favor."

"Yes?" Ororo could tell Kioni was trying to act indifferent, but was actually intrigued.

"I'll be gone for a week or so. I need someone to take care of Cable."

"Who's Cable?" Kioni asked.

"My bird. He just needs to be fed and given attention." Wade adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"Your bird needs attention?" Ororo pictured Wade walking around with a parrot on a leash. Somehow, the mental image fit.

"He's sensitive," Wade said.

"Why ask me?" Kioni inquired.

"You strike me as trustworthy. Please? I have a flight to catch in an hour and I don't want to have to ask the guy in 6B. Fred's a total slob. He might eat Cable." Ororo and Kioni had been unfortunate enough to bump into Fred's girth a week back. They weren't sure if he was burping or growling, but his displeasure had been clear. They nearly had to climb over him to get to the stairwell.

"All right," Kioni acquiesced.

"Great!" Wade set his bag down and fiddled in his jacket pocket. He dropped a small key ring in her hand. "His food is under his cage. You can't miss it. Just feed him, pat his head, maybe hold him if you're ok with that. I swear he doesn't bite."

"I'm holding you to that," Kioni accepted the keys.

"I owe you one. Next time you're out of town, I'll come water your plants." He glanced around at the miniature jungle on Ro's side of the studio. Ororo thought privately that there was a snowball's chance in hell that she would let him in her space unsupervised.

"Do you have a number I can reach you at if something goes wrong?" Kioni asked as Wade picked his bag back up. Ororo hid her smile at the two of them exchanging numbers.

"You can have my cell." He rattled the number off and Kioni jotted it down on a napkin. "Thanks, princess."

She scrunched her face up at the endearment. "I suppose it's no problem. Have a good trip."

"Thanks. Take care of my baby!" He crushed her in a one armed hug and was gone as quickly as he arrived. "Happy Halloween!" his voice echoed up the stairs.

"Why'd you say yes?" Ororo asked once the door had been closed.

Kioni studied the number in her hand. "He looked quite nice in his jacket." She answered finally. With a wink, she headed back to her costume, leaving Ororo laughing at the counter.

xxxxx

Jean and Scott had gone all out with their party. Their apartment looked like a Haunted Mansion. Fake spider webs were draped tastefully over every surface, rubber limbs and fake blood were absolutely everywhere and Scott had hung a Paper Mache body from their chandelier. He was dressed like a zombie, complete with dripping blood and ripped clothing.

"Happy Halloween," he greeted as Logan, Ro and Kioni filed through the door. The apartment was already full to bursting with witches, vampires, professional athletes, actresses and imitation pop stars.

"Hey Scott," Logan was dressed as a werewolf, a last-minute costume Ororo threw together using one of his old flannels. Kioni and Ororo, freezing in their much smaller costumes powered past him into the warmth of the apartment. Ororo's pink leopard jumpsuit and Kioni's leather top and pants looked good, but the short walk from the car to the door had been taken at a sprint.

It didn't take long before the trio located the alcohol, a huge witches' cauldron of jungle juice set on dry ice. A keg was also available. Jean and Scott's work friends had wasted no time in cracking into it. Several people were already toasted.

"Here," Ororo pushed a red cup into Kioni's hand. She sipped it, making a face as the liquor hit her tongue. Within seconds the two women were surrounded by a group dressed as what looked like NSYNC, though they may have just been dressed as douchebags. Logan sent them scurrying with a look that could have killed.

There was no sign of Remy or Rogue. Jean found Ororo a half hour into the party.

"If she doesn't show…" she muttered menacingly before she was dragged off to play hostess.

It was nearly midnight before the couple arrived, dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Ororo had been drinking steadily in her nervousness and had formulated a plan. She hugged her friends, complimenting their costumes. Remy seemed obliviously happy, but Marie was shooting them nervous looks.

"Well?" Jean hissed as Remy ran off to do shots with Scott and Logan.

"Not yet," Rogue had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" the alcohol in Ro's system eliminated her good sense.

Rogue looked taken aback, "Look, it's not up to you when I—"

Ororo cursed, startling even Jean, "Logan knows something is wrong. I'm not going to keep lying to him. And Remy is my oldest friend. They _deserve_ to know."

"Know what?" Remy asked. He had rejoined them, looking tipsier than he had before going into the kitchen. His rosy cheeks weren't just a result of his face paint.

"That Rogue wants a drink!" Ororo announced happily, ignoring Marie's murderous glare.

"I'm good," she said hurriedly.

"Are you sure?" Jean had caught on to Ro's plan. "You always want a drink. We made your favorite!" she offered a little too cheerfully.

"Jungle Juice, petite," Remy hurried to get a cup for her.

"What are you two doing?" Rogue was hissing now. "You know I can't drink!"

"They don't," Ro said pointedly.

Rogue glared at her before stomping off. "I hate you both," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Real mature," Jean tossed back. "Nice," she complimented Ororo when Rogue was out of sight. "I'm starting to rub off on you."

Ororo smiled weakly. "Well, people are going to start to notice. Kioni already did."

"That tiny round belly isn't just costume stuffing, is it?" Jean asked a little sadly.

"No." Ro was still fuming.

"So what are we going to do? She doesn't look like she's going to say anything. And she told me she's keeping the baby."

"Well, they're bound to notice in 6 months when she leaves home and comes back with an infant." Ororo slammed back the rest of her cup.

"Slow down, tiger." Jean admonished. "Or you're going to start acting as crazy as the lady you're dressed as."

Despite herself, Ro smiled. "I'm going to go find Logan," she announced.

"Give Rogue a little more time to tell him," Jean said. "I'm sure she will soon."

"She has until Sunday," Ro said. Jean nodded.

"Go find your man, Nicki," she swatted her best friend's leopard printed behind and took off to talk to her guests.

Logan was seated on the couch, listening to something a woman dressed as Supergirl was telling him.

"Hey baby," Ro said pointedly, plopping between the blonde and her boyfriend. "Did I mention I love this costume?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," Logan grinned amusedly at her as the blonde walked off in a huff, "Feeling territorial, darling?"

"Werewolves are hot this year. I don't want someone to take advantage of you." She said saucily, kissing him on the lips.

"Way to look out for my virtue. I thought you were going to leave me with these yuppies in here."

"Nope," she settled next to him, "Just talking to Rogue."

"Oh yeah? I haven't seen her yet. I haven't seen in a few weeks, actually. Weird for her."

"You should call her," Ro said. "You should call her on Sunday."

"Sunday?" Logan shifted. "Why, is something up?"

"Call her on Sunday," Ororo reiterated.

She then proceeded to spend the rest of the party getting Logan and herself drunk enough to forget that Rogue was pointedly avoiding them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	7. Sunday Morning

**A/N: I really appreciate all of your consistent feedback!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Under normal circumstances, Sunday was Ororo's favorite day of the week. The first Sunday in November dawned cool and crisp, the orange autumn light danced through the window of Logan's apartment and the air was scented with the smell of breakfast. Despite all of this, Ororo woke with a sense of foreboding. She was ticking down the seconds until Rogue called (or didn't) and Logan exploded in anger.<p>

As he stood at the counter humming some nonsense tune to himself and turning bacon in a skillet, one couldn't guess that her boyfriend was a man with a short temper. Normally, the catalysts for Logan's bursts of rage were people who he didn't particularly care for. Ororo had seen him fight with coworkers, strangers at baseball games and even Remy and Scott a time or two. He had never yelled at her. She was the one who cooled his hot-head, talked him down so he was rational again and most often got him to apologize. She wasn't sure she could handle that temper being turned on her.

"Morning, darling," her boyfriend smiled at her from the kitchen when he spotted that she had woken up.

She sat up, forced a smile and returned his greeting. "You made breakfast. I thought it was my turn." She crawled out of bed, dragging the comforter with her to shield her body against the morning chill.

"You looked so peaceful. I got hungry and didn't want to wake you." He kissed her head, brushing her tangled bangs back.

Despite the predicament she was in, Ororo found herself taking a moment to really look at Logan. He was still in the boxer briefs and wrinkled white tank he had slept in and his thick dark hair was disheveled. His facial hair went way past five o'clock shadow and she supposed to some he might look a hot mess. But poised there, in the early light of the day, holding a plate loaded with scrambled eggs and bacon, she was suddenly overwhelmed with the realization that it was the simple things she loved about him. Logan wasn't a terribly complicated man; give him a good meal, a good brew and a good game and he was pretty much happy. There was nothing about him she couldn't read after nearly five years, no part of them that was a mystery to her. He was always honest with her, even about tough things. How could she keep this from him?

"You keep looking at me like that, darling, and breakfast is going to be cold." He smiled devilishly at her.

Making up her mind, Ro steadied herself and opened her mouth. "Logan, I have to tell you something important."

"All right," he set the plate down, "Is it what's been bothering you the last week?"

"Yeah." Ro's stomach turned to knots. "It's kind of serious."

"Nothing I can't handle," he smiled again to lessen the tension. "What is it, Ro? Are you pregnant?" he chuckled.

"Funny you should mention that…" Logan's cell phone began to buzz from the counter. He shot her an apologetic look as he went to silence it. He must have caught a glance at the caller ID though.

"It's Rogue," he said. "I'll call her back in a minute."

"No!" Ororo wasn't even aware that she yelled until Logan gave her a startled look. "I mean, you should answer it. What I need to tell you can wait."

"All right…" he said when Ro shoved the phone into his hand. "Hey squirt," Logan greeted his surrogate sister.

Blood pounded furiously in Ororo's ears while Logan made pleasant small talk. She busied herself with retrieving a carton of Donald Duck orange juice and pouring two glasses. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Logan was laughing, asking her about her glasses, about what had been going on lately. Ororo strained to hear Rogue's answer.

"She wants to talk to you, Ro," Logan said, handing her the phone.

"Hey Rogue," Ororo tried to keep her voice casual.

"Hey Roro. Look, I know you wanted me to tell him today, but I can't do it over the phone. I have to do it in person." Rogue sounded sheepish.

"Why don't you come by today then?" her own voice sounded too chipper to her ears but Logan hadn't seemed to notice.

"No. I can't. I mean…" there was some scuffling and the sound of a door being pulled shut. "I just told Remy."

"How is he?" Ro glanced nervously at Logan, but he was making coffee.

"He was shocked, to say the least. He wants to go to the doctor with me later this week to make sure I am…pregnant." Ro said the word slowly.

Ororo silently absorbed this. It was a step in the right direction. "All right, but I think you really need to make it down here."

"I will, I just need a moment, you know? It's been confusing." Rogue's voiced cracked. Ro realized how she must be feeling and felt bad for the pressure she put on her at the Halloween party.

"Jean and I will come visit you tomorrow. We'll have girl's night. We'll catch up and figure things out."

"Ok," Rogue sniffled. "I'm just a little scared about this whole thing. I can't tell how Remy feels about it all. He's walking around all shell-shocked."

"Give it time. I'll talk to him when I can. It'll be ok."

"More trouble with the Cajun?" Logan asked Ro after she had hung up.

"They're just going through some things," she sat down to eat.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Logan forked a helping of eggs into his mouth.

"Yes," Ororo said hastily. "Remy got a job offer in New Orleans. Rogue's worried about having to move."

"She can't move anywhere until she gets her diploma," Logan said. "Remy understands that." Ororo nodded, diverting her attention to her plate. "You upset he's leaving, darling? He's kind of like a brother to you."

"There are a lot of changes going on," Ro shrugged, wondering why she felt close to tears. "I guess they're starting to take their toll."

"Part of growing up, darling. Doesn't mean it don't suck ass." A heavy arm looped over her shoulders. "It'll work out," he assured her.

Ororo smiled at him. "I'm lucky to have you," she kissed him. He tasted like orange juice.

"Don't I know it." He grumbled against her mouth. "What other boyfriend would let his girl drag his sheets all over the ground like they're a mop?"

Laughing, Ororo stood up and hurried over to the bed, taking care to lift his blanket off of the floor. She dramatically pulled it off of her body and tossed it over the mattress with a flourish.

"Better?" she asked, clad only in her underwear. Logan took one long, hard look at her.

"Much," he said, crossing the floor in two long strides and crushing her against him.

Breakfast was very cold by the time they got around to eating it, but Ororo felt a million times better than when she woke up. Jean called her around noon and insisted that the maid of honor accompany her on wedding cake taste testing. Logan declined an invitation, stating privately to Ro that he'd rather watch paint dry. He took off to watch the game at Scott's while the girls were out.

A few hours later Ororo returned to her apartment, feeling better about life and filled with every kind of cake imaginable. She was thinking of ideas for Jean's bachelorette party when Kioni called her. Ro was surprised to hear the voice coming out of 6D.

"Ororo, you have to see this," Kioni was wide-eyed in the doorway, looking excited.

Intrigued, Ro took her key out of their lock and followed her roommate into Wade's apartment.

"My God," she breathed.

At first, the room put her in mind of _Hoarders_, but then she realized that the space was much too clean for that. Also, no one on the TLC show had anything half as interesting as what was in Wade's studio.

The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in pictures of foreign places, old war propaganda posters and colorful magazine clippings. One side of the apartment's walls had been converted into long rows of continuous shelves, stacked with souvenirs, boxing gloves, framed photos and an entertainment center that looked straight out of the pages of a Best Buy catalogue. Gadgets that Ro didn't know were stacked everywhere, between books and CDs. One corner held a queen sized bed with black sheets and the other corner held a large cage. A bird studied them intelligently from his perch.

"Is that a Toucan?" Ororo asked in shock.

"It is." Kioni approached the open cage and extended an arm. The bird, Cable, hopped onto her without hesitation and emitted a sound not unlike the purr of a cat.

"Where did he get all of this?" Ororo reached out tentatively to stroke Cable's head. The bird leaned into her touch. His feathers were inky black and soft as silk.

"I do not know." Kioni's eyes swept the room. "I spent almost ten minutes just looking at it all. The only explanation I can think of is that he got it all while he was a soldier," she gestured to a photo of Wade in military fatigues. "But even so…"

Ororo just shook her head. "He has some explaining to do." Kioni nodded in agreement. They both turned their attention back to the bird. "Did you feed him?"

"Not yet. I cannot find his food." Kioni and Ororo searched the apartment for a moment.

"He said it would be easy to find," Ro said a few minutes into a fruitless search.

"You would think there would be instructions somewhere." Kioni peered around the cage. "Oh no…" she said. She pointed to a pile of crumpled and shredded paper lying in the bottom of Cable's cage.

"Oh God." Ororo said. "We better call Wade and ask what we should feed Cable." At the sound of his name, the Toucan took flight, leaping off of Kioni's arm and startling the two women. He flew ten feet into the kitchen and then landed on the refrigerator. He began whistling.

Kioni walked over and pulled the door open, revealing a shelf stacked with Tupperware containers labeled "For Cable". She pried the top off and reached in.

"Fruit." She announced, holding up a slice of papaya. Cable fluttered down to her arm and snatched it from her hand with his long beak. It was ivory and curved gently, tipped in a few stripes of bright colors.

Ororo and Kioni amused themselves by tossing the bird pieces of fruit one at a time and watching him catch it.

"He's really smart," Ororo observed.

"He seems to fit his owner," Kioni watched as the bird hopped around the room.

"How is his cage so clean after two days?" Ororo remembered a high school friend who had a parakeet. If her cage went without cleaning for even a day or two, it began to smell horribly. As if in answer, Cable flew into the bathroom. The women hastened to follow him.

"Cable," Kioni called after him. "Do not go in there. That is no place for you." She flipped on the light switch.

The toucan was perched comfortably on the edge of the toilet, relieving itself into the bowl.

They stared at it in shock for a moment.

"That is quite a trick," Kioni said at last.

"The real trick would be if he could flush." Ororo laughed. Cable looked at them, hopped onto the handle and moved his weight to the edge of the metal piece. The sound of rushing water filled all of their ears.

"That explains why his cage was open," Kioni joined Ororo's laughter.

"Wade is a weirdo," Ororo laughed later from the comfort of their own studio.

"But an interesting one," Kioni added. She opened a book in her lap and began studying.

"Cable's like Jinxie Cat." When Kioni did not register recognition, Ororo turned the television on and slipped a DVD from its case.

"You can study later." She told her roommate. "Sunday is for resting. And _Meet the Parents_."

Ororo let the antics of Ben Stiller chase her concerns away. She would worry about it all on Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	8. The Storm

**A/N: You guys are great, seriously. Thank you for continuing to read this story! And special thanks again to people who review. Please don't be too shy to tell me what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Most often, the thing you dread most has a tricky little habit of sneaking up on you when your guard is down. The last week of Ororo's life had passed pleasantly; the children were behaving (their sugar highs from Halloween had burned off), Kioni had been a sport in helping Ro plan a bachelorette party for Jean, and Rogue had informed her that Remy seemed to have come to terms with her pregnancy. So on Friday morning Ororo let out the breath she had been holding, unaware that this was just the calm before the storm.<p>

The first bolt of lightning struck in the form of a text message from Remy. She barely spared it a passing glance during third period, noting only that Remy was meeting Scott and Logan to watch a game during lunch.

She was so engrossed in her own lunch with Ali and Cecilia that she neglected to bring her phone, which was vibrating like mad in the top drawer of her desk. By the time it began pouring rain and recess had to be called off her battery had died, so Ororo noticed nothing amiss as she tossed it into her purse before sitting down to do grading. She had big plans for the weekend ahead; dinner with Logan, dancing with the girls, maybe even bar-hopping. Eager to begin the fun she put her nose to the grind, whipped her red pen out and began circling, crossing out and starring papers. Her hand was just beginning to cramp when Jean burst into her classroom, hair a wet mess and looking out of breath.

"For the love of God, Roro! Answer your phone!" Jean chastised.

Ororo watched, bewildered as her best friend marched to her purse, dumped it unceremoniously on her desk and yanked the phone out.

"Dead," she announced. "Figures."

"Jeannie, what's going on? You're starting to scare me." Ororo said. Though Jean had a flare for the dramatic, she had never behaved like this.

"You would know if you paid any attention to your phone," Jean couldn't resist one last dig, but upon seeing Ro's face, she explained, "Remy told Logan."

"Told Logan what?" Ororo asked, but the color was already beginning to drain from her face. Outside, thunder boomed.

"You know what." Jean sat down and straightened her hair out.

"Oh God," Ororo felt her knees give out and she fell into her rolling chair. "How did he take it?"

"You have to talk to him about that." Jean's face betrayed that it had not gone well. "I came to tell you to call him, but obviously…" she gestured to the dead phone.

"Where is he?" Ororo was already up and shoving things into her purse. Jean helped her gather her papers and they both hastily made it out to the parking lot.

"His place. He's waiting for you. I think Rogue's there too, but she might have left by now."

Ororo threw her bags into the back seat of the borrowed Judge. "I have to go, but thanks for coming all the way down here."

"I know, I know." Jean waved off her friend's thank you. "Charge your phone and call me the minute you can. Scott and I want to know how it goes."

"I will," Ororo promised, jamming the key into the ignition and throwing the car in drive.

"It'll be ok." Jean shouted over the engine, waving as Ro tore out of the parking lot.

The rain-slicked streets were heavily populated with pre-weekend traffic. Ororo sat behind the wheel, alternating between swearing violently and verging on tears. It took 30 agonizing minutes to make it five miles, and if she had been driving her own car she would have parked it somewhere and simply ran the distance. Instead, she pulled Logan's car safely into the covered garage and made sure to lock it before she went to ring his buzzer.

"Is that you, Ro?" Logan's gruff voice crackled through the speaker.

"Yes," she was aware how out of breath she sounded as she apologized, "My phone died, baby. I'm sorry I didn't get your calls," before she could even finish the buzzer sounded, unlocking the door to his apartment. Ro chose to take that as a good sign.

Her boots left wet footprints on the staircase as she ran up as fast as her legs could carry her. Her boyfriend was standing in the doorway already, arms folded over his chest.

"How long have you known?" He asked her without a greeting.

"A few weeks," she passed into the apartment, willing herself to remain calm and to remember the argument she had prepared.

Logan kicked the door shut behind her. The sound startled her do badly that she jumped. She took a moment to look around as Logan stared at her in silence. Two empty coffee mugs were on the counter. From the look of things, Rogue had not been gone long. Ororo looked back at her boyfriend, prepared for his characteristic burst of anger.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He didn't yell, or even raise his voice. In fact, it was more muted than she had ever heard it. His shoulders were slumped, his hair mussed; whatever fight he had earlier had clearly gone out of him.

Ororo was taken aback. Rage, she was prepared for, but his disappointment was far worse than she could have imagined.

"Logan I'm sorry. I wanted to, but Rogue—"

"I know." He cut her off. "She told me. But answer me this, darling," his pet name for her held no warmth, "when have you ever listened to Rogue when you knew she was wrong?"

Shame flooded over her like water from a burst dam. "I thought she had the right to tell you. I was going to tell you last weekend but she called and I…" to her horror, Ororo felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't start crying too," Logan was irritated. "I got enough crocodile tears from Marie."

Ororo sat down on his bed and wiped her face. Logan stood over her, close in proximity but somehow a thousand miles away.

"The two women I trust most in the world couldn't tell me something like this?" he paced in front of her, making Ororo feel as though she was being lectured. "And you know what really pissed me off? Rogue said you all decided not to tell me because you knew I'd get mad."

"That's not true!" Ororo was on her feet again, doing her best to stare her boyfriend down. "Maybe that's why she didn't want to tell you, but I never said that! I didn't feel that way."

"No?" Logan looked unconvinced. "The way Jeannie rushed out to warn you makes it seem like you did." His argument left her speechless.

"Logan, it's not like that."

"What'd you think I was going to do, Ro? Blow up like the Hulk? I would have been happy for her! I would have been excited to be an uncle! Remy was all smiles when he told me, looking all happy like he thought I already knew. And Scott couldn't even look me in the eye. Everyone knew except me." He paused and swallowed hard. "And now, instead of feeling happy, or excited, or talking about it with you, I just feel disappointed, Ro. Cause I can't believe that you- of all people- kept it a secret."

"Logan," Ororo reached out for him, but he pulled back. "I really wanted to tell you," her voice warbled.

"But you didn't, darling." Logan said pointedly. He sat on the bed, his cobalt eyes drilling into her blue ones. "I don't think I'm up for going out tonight."

"I understand," Ro fought back the tears and the urge to throw herself into his arms. "But tomorrow, can we talk?"

"I don't think there's anything more to say." Ororo began to panic at the tone of his voice. She had seen it before. He was putting his tough guy wall up.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Don't do this though, don't shut me out." She reached for his hand and squeezed. He didn't return the gesture.

"I'm not doing anything Ro." He stood up again, "Just go home. I'll call you," he went to the counter, picked up his car keys and dropped them back in her hand. Normally, he drove her home.

"Logan," Ororo gave it one last effort as he walked her to his door. "I really am sorry."

"Yeah, that's what Rogue said too." he said.

The door closed between them.

The trip home was a blur of tears. It was a small miracle when she parked unscathed and managed to calm herself down enough to go inside. Her apartment was blessedly empty. Ororo all but ran for her bed, pulled the curtain closed and bawled herself to sleep.

She awoke again in the middle of the night, her nose sore and her eyes glued shut from her tears. Groggily she pulled back the curtain and stumbled to her bathroom to wipe her face. It wasn't until she crawled back into bed that she remembered to plug her phone in and check it.

All in all she had 11 missed calls and 14 texts. Most came from Jean, but a handful of them were from Remy and Rogue and even a message from Scott. But there were none from Logan.

Forcing herself not to cry again, Ororo dialed Jean's number and filled her best friend in. Jean was over at Ro's apartment seemingly before she had even hung the phone up, armed with a bottle of wine, a package of Fererro Rochers and a stack of DVDs. Rogue arrived a minute or so later, with chicken wings and apple cider. Ororo asked her what she was doing there.

"Well, I was sitting at home feeling sorry for myself, and I figured you were too." Rogue explained.

"We deserve it." Ro said.

"We do," Rogue agreed. "But we might as well do it together. A pity party is better than lying in bed by yourself, crying."

"Exactly," Jean popped the bottle of wine open. "Your roommate is on her way home from the library right now. She's bringing pizza."

"We're going to sit on your bed and eat and drink ourselves into a coma until we can come up with a way for Logan to forgive us." Rogue said.

Ororo began to protest, but Jean and Rogue were having none of it. Rogue's nose looked bright red and her eyes were swollen and even Jean looked upset. But the three of them were in this together, just like when Rogue would cry her eyes out in Jean and Roro's old dorm and when Jeannie would make them watch terrible and sad romances when she and Scott were having trouble. They took their falls together, every single one of them. Today was Ro's turn.

"Thanks girls," she said quietly. Jean dropped a plate of wings into her lap.

"No problem," Jean smoothed a lock of Ro's hair back into its ponytail.

"Let's start with _Charlie's Angels_," Rogue called from her place at the television. It was their fallback movie, a running joke the three of them created when Remy once remarked that they seemed joined at the hip.

"I'm Cameron," Jean announced, ribbing Ro gently. It was a routine they performed every few months.

"Jean, everyone knows you're obviously Drew," Rogue recited the old argument. "Roro's Cameron and I'm Lucy."

"We have to find a character for Kioni," Ro smiled despite herself. Her roommate had just walked in the apartment.

"She can be the creepy thin man," Jean joked. Kioni looked confused, but Rogue quickly explained.

"Ah," she said, studying at the DVD case. "I think that I'd much rather be Charlie."

Ororo was grateful for her friends' distractions, but after midnight when Jean was passed out on one side of Ro and Rogue was on the other side of the room sharing Kioni's bed, the feeling of sadness washed over her again. Unable to sleep, she rolled to her side and came eye to eye with Marie. The two stared at each other in the darkness for a moment.

"He'll forgive us, Roro." Rogue finally whispered. "He always does." The young brunette laid her hand protectively over her stomach and rolled over to sleep.

"I hope so," Ororo whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	9. Making Up

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting! Thanks to all you readers out there!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"He still hasn't called."<p>

It was 4 pm on the Tuesday afternoon after Logan and Ororo's argument. Ro had played the remorseful girlfriend, leaving only two messages on her boyfriend's phone and respecting his space. On Monday she was irritated that she hadn't heard from him all weekend, but on Tuesday morning, she was pissed off.

And now she was irate. If he was trying to punish her, it wasn't working; the guilt she had felt all weekend and faded and was now replaced with the searing hot anger of being ignored. In the past they had never played these games, but it seemed that now that they were adults Logan was not above acting like a child.

"He hasn't called me, either." Rogue called from the next stall over. They were trying on bridesmaids' dresses. Ororo was drowning in layers of tulle and lace.

She pushed a pile of fabric away gently with her foot, waiting for the seamstress to return. Selecting Jean's dress had been a project; the red head had narrowed her choice down to five dresses. Her best friend had taken her time putting them on and modeling them, to many appreciative "ohhhs" and "ahhs" from her support group. When Jean finally settled on a gown, a tight-fitting, mermaid tail number with a long veil, she announced her "surprise". Ro and Rogue were being fitted for bridesmaids' gowns.

Ororo was stuck in the dressing room now, being fitted in a strapless lavender and chiffon gown that fell just above the knee. The dress was Ro's favorite by far; it was comfortable, not too tight-fitting and would allow her to dance (and allow Rogue's stomach to grow). She spun in it experimentally, admiring herself in the mirror and wondering what Logan would think. The thought of Logan immediately ratcheted her irritation back up.

She'd left her boyfriend a voicemail this morning before breakfast and had resisted the temptation to call again. But the phone in her bag was beckoning her like a Siren. It never occurred to her how much she and Logan kept in touch throughout the day with texts and phone calls. Not talking to him was like having her umbilical cord cut.

"Roro, you look beautiful!" this time it was Jean who squealed in delight as Ororo walked out to model. Marie followed her a moment later and Jean dissolved into more shrieks of pleasure.

"Nice choice, Jeannie," Rogue complimented her.

"It will look nice on my cousins too!" Jean said. Ororo was maid of honor, but Rogue was one of three bridesmaids. The other two were Jean's cousins, women Ro had met in the past and got on fairly well with. Scott's groomsmen were Remy and Logan and a friend from work, with his brother Alex serving as best man.

"It seems more real now, you getting hitched," Rogue announced as they paid for their dresses. "It's not that far away."

"I know," Jean sighed dreamily. "I can't wait. Being married is going to be amazing. You guys are going to be next, just wait and see."

Ororo snorted. "I can't marry Logan if I kill him first."

"Still no call?" Jean asked, sympathetically.

Ororo recounted her complaints to Jean.

"I would say give him some time, but this seems like a big reaction from him." Jean said.

"It would have been better if he just yelled, like normal." Rogue agreed.

"Yelling I can handle. But this just pisses me off," Ro checked her watch. "He gets off in an hour and a half. I might go over there and do some yelling of my own."

"Easy, Roro. Don't make it worse." Rogue cautioned.

"Fine. I'll go over and be a rational adult. That'll show him," Ro griped with no real venom. Jean laughed.

"Well, let's at least get dinner first," Jean said. "Call Kioni, we can try that new Italian place."

Kioni's phone rang twice, and then went to voicemail. "I guess she's busy," Ro returned her cell to her purse.

"No one's answering their phone today." Rogue joked.

The food at the restaurant was great, and any other time Ro would have savored the meal and enjoyed the company of her friends. But she had a bone to pick with her boyfriend, and that took precedent. By 6:30 she was in his car, heading for his apartment.

She stood at the door, ringing his buzzer to no avail. In the end, his neighbor let her up as he came in. She knocked on his door, and then ultimately used her key to get inside.

"Logan?" there was no answer. She dropped the keys on the counter. The sounds of the shower drew her attention. "Hello?" she tried again, poking her head into the bathroom.

"Ro?" the shower curtained whipped back a fraction, revealing her boyfriend in all his wet, shirtless glory. But Ororo was not going to be distracted by muscles.

"I came to make sure you were alive." She planted herself against the sink. "Did you break your phone? Lose the charger?" her eyebrow arched up.

"No." Logan turned the faucet off. "I got your messages."

"So you're just ignoring me then?"

"Damn, Ro. It's only been a few days. You act like I left town or something." He seized a towel.

"And you act like it's normal for us to not talk for four days. "

"I'm mad at you, remember?" he stepped onto the tile floor.

"I thought you were disappointed." She blocked his exit.

"Ro, did you come over here to start a fight?" he sighed.

"I came over to see why my boyfriend is _still_ not talking to me. "

"And I just told you." Logan tried to shoulder past her.

"Look, I'm not the one who got pregnant. And I'm not the one who was responsible for telling you. That was Marie's job. So stop taking it out on me."

"You're right, darling. You've got me all figured out," the sarcasm took the warmth out of his pet name. Fired up, Ro let him out of the bathroom and followed him into the studio.

"Maybe not. Maybe the real problem is that your little sister got knocked up and you're not man enough to talk about it with me like an adult."

Her words drove him to turn around. She wanted his anger and she had found it. "And this is mature? Ambushing me in the shower?"

"Seems like the only way I can get a hold of you." She countered. "Since when do we do this, Logan? Not tell each other when things upset us?"

"You started it," the argument was childish and it showed on his face.

"I said my piece about that. I apologized. I gave you your space. And I don't feel bad anymore. The only one keeping this fight going is you. So what's the problem?"

Logan looked at her long and hard, initiating a Mexican stand-off in the middle of his studio apartment. Ororo held his gaze. Long seconds dragged by.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said at last.

"Tough. Because I'm not leaving here until you do." She plopped down on a kitchen stool to illustrate her point. "So, baby, how was your weekend?"

There was a long pause. Then finally, "Awful." Another pause. "Yours?"

"Terrible. I missed you." Ororo responded.

"I missed you too." Still in his towel, Logan sat down on his bed to face her. "I was just…" he trailed off.

"I know you're upset. And worried," she stood up and walked over to sit next to him. "I am too."

Logan chuckled bitterly. "I don't think either of them is ready to be a parent." He admitted.

"But they're going to be anyway." Ororo took his hand. "They'll be ok. Somehow, it will work out. And if not, we can just steal the baby and run to Canada." Logan looked at her in alarm, but seeing her smile, began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, darling." He said.

"Me too."

There was a moment's pause. Then, without warning, Logan yanked her towards him and flattened the both of them on his bed. Ororo gasped, feeling the comfortable weight of her boyfriend pressing into her. She groped for his shoulders, dragging her fingers over every inch of him she could get to. Logan trailed his lips over her face, her neck, her chest. Logan's towel fell to the floor as the two of them spent the next hour proving just how sorry they were to one another.

The sound of her cell phone woke Ororo up. She groggily murmured a hello to her roommate.

"You called earlier?" Kioni asked.

"Just to see where you were."

"Are you at Logan's?" Kioni asked.

"Yes. Where are you?" Beside her, a still nude Logan rolled over and draped his arm around her waist.

"I'm with Wade." Kioni rushed the sentence a bit. Ororo's interest was immediately piqued.

"He's back?" Ororo leaned up on her arm.

"He came back while you were out. He was hungry and wanted to thank me for watching Cable."

"And?"

"And now we are going to see a show." Ororo detected the glee in Kioni's carefully controlled tone. "I am just letting you know—"

"I won't wait up for you," Ororo laughed. "and I think I'll be here with Logan for a while more. So if you beat me home-"

"I will not wait up for you either," Kioni said. "I am glad you made up."

"I'm glad you're getting action with our hot neighbor." Ororo said. The two of them hung up, both laughing.

"What's up, Ro?" Logan dropped a kiss on her abdomen.

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "Everything's fine." She patted his arm. "Let's go to my apartment. I want to show you my bridesmaid's dress." She started to swing her legs out of bed but Logan stopped her.

"In a minute," he told her, pulling her back down and against him.

Giggling, Ororo fell back into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	10. A Holiday for the Holidays

"Where are you going?" Kioni handed Ororo a folded sweater.

"I still don't know. Logan says it's a surprise." Ro packed the article of clothing in with the rest of the contents of her suitcase.

"That seems like a very big surprise," Kioni said. "Do you know how long you will be gone?"

"It can't be longer than two weeks. Since I have work to be back to." Ro double checked her bag for her toothbrush. "Are you sure you're going to be ok here by yourself?"

"I am a big girl," her roommate smiled at her. "Besides, I will not be alone all of the time."

"Wade?" Ororo asked.

Kioni tried in vain to hide her smile. "He will not be going home for Christmas either."

Thanksgiving had come and past, heralding in a white winter. The last few weeks for Ororo had been spent in blissful anticipation of her vacation with Logan. Though school had been hectic (the kids all had the Christmas jitters) and shopping for gifts was a nightmare, (Black Friday had been its own particular brand of hell) the holiday spirit prevailed. Jean and Scott's wedding now seemed right around the corner and Marie and Remy had gone to the doctor and returned with ultra sound pictures and the knowledge that they were having a girl.

They were deciding on names now; Rogue was partial to the name Lily while Remy had his heart set on Evangeline. They were spending Christmas with Remy's parents in Manchester. Rogue had graduated, baby bump and all, and it seemed like the couple was ready to become a family. Remy planned to go ahead to New Orleans a week after the New Year; he was starting that new job (it paid very well and Marie agreed that they needed the money) and needed to find a place big enough for three. Though Ro was a little sad at the thought of two of her best friends leaving, it somehow felt right. Being a group of 6 was fine, but it was time for the couples to branch off and start their own lives.

Even Kioni had been sucked into the whirlwind of it all. Jean, Marie and Ro tried unsuccessfully to extract details of her relationship with Wade out of the African beauty. She kept mostly to herself about it, but the smile she couldn't quite keep off of her face at the very mention of their enigmatic neighbor spoke volumes. She was in the apartment less and less lately and Ororo could hear her laugh through the wall many nights. Wade seemed good for her; he was coaxing her out of her shell a bit. The two of them often appeared pink cheeked and wind-swept from whatever adventure Wade had cooked up that day. Kioni told Ororo that he was a former Marine who never shook his adrenaline addiction. Their dates seemed to involve high energy activities: ice-skating at Rockefeller, ski-trips in the mountains and snowball fights in Central Park.

"Wade has a friend coming in for the holidays," Kioni said as they folded laundry. "I think we are going to go sight-seeing."

A knock sounded at the door. Without even asking, both women knew who it was. Kioni shouted that the door was unlocked and Wade stepped inside.

"Feliz Navidad, neighbors!" He was wearing a Santa Claus hat over his chestnut hair and smiling so big it almost looked maniacal. "I've got a surprise," he said to Kioni.

Looking confused, Kioni walked over toward him. He grabbed her by the waist with one arm, held up a sprig of mistletoe in the other and laid a brusque kiss on her lips. Ororo laughed at first, but then looked away when Wade showed no sign that he was willing to end the kiss anytime soon. Outside of the still open door their overweight neighbor, Fred Dukes, shuffled by. He looked in at the couple, made a face and a sound of disgust and continued shuffling. Ororo's resulting burst of laughter broke up the intimate moment. Kioni pulled back, flushed to the roots of her ebony hair, but Wade was unabashed.

"You going on vacation with your man?" He plopped down on the couch, dragging Kioni down with him.

"He should be here any minute," Ororo confirmed, zipping up her suitcase.

"What are the rest of your pals doing for the holidays?" Wade shrugged out of his jacket, careful not to upset his hat.

"Remy and Marie are going home to their folks and Jean and Scott's families are coming to spend Christmas in the city with them."

Wade nodded, "Must be nice, having family that can come visit."

"You don't?" Ro asked.

"Nope," Wade sounded completely unconcerned. "Kioni's got some though. So in a few years I guess I will too."

"You're hitting the gas a little fast there, aren't you tiger?" Ro asked amusedly as Kioni flushed plum again.

Wade smiled widely. "She's my future wife. She just doesn't know it yet."

"How do you know that?" Kioni asked in a teasing tone.

"The author told me," Wade kissed her again, ignoring her confused expression. "Anyway, I was about to pick up my friend at the airport. Want to come?"

"All right," Kioni stood up to retrieve her coat.

"How about you, Roro?" Wade had taken to her nickname quickly. In fact, he had a nickname for nearly everyone he knew, including a few that irritated Logan, most notably the name "Wolfman".

"Logan will be here in a few," Ro repeated.

"Too bad. You would have liked Nathan. I named my bird after him. He's still mad about that, I think," Wade mused as he pulled on his coat. Behind him, his girlfriend shook her head slightly, giving Ro an amused look. "Well, tell the big man "Merry Christmas" for me." Wade said.

"I will," Ororo promised. "And you two have a good holiday."

Kioni hugged her. "Have fun. Take pictures," she told Ro.

"Merry Christmas!" Ro called to the couple as they traipsed down the stairs a few minutes later. Wade had coaxed Kioni into wearing an antler headband to match his hat. Their laughs and well wishes chased them out of the door and into the cold.

While waiting for Logan, Ororo made a few last minute calls. She checked in with Jean and Scott, left a message for Remy and Rogue and called to wish her parents a safe trip to Africa and to tell them to tell her cousins "hello" for her. After many Christmas wishes, she was left alone, nervous and obsessively checking her bags. The ten minutes it took Logan to arrive at her apartment seemed to take an eternity, but finally she heard him rattling his key in the door.

She had launched herself into his arms before he even stepped into the apartment. He caught her deftly, swinging her up off of the floor.

"Ready darling?" he asked her after a lengthy kiss.

It took ages to get out of the city, but Logan and Ororo amused themselves by changing the words to Christmas carols. Logan sang a bawdy version of Jingle Bells as they finally broke free of the heavy holiday traffic and started cruising north. They drove past frosted trees and country scenes that looked like they belonged on Christmas cards. In an hour or so, Ro had a good idea about where they might be going. When they reached the border crossing, she was sure of it.

"Canada?" she asked.

Logan just winked at her. "Hold your horses, Ro."

She was practically squirming with excitement every time they passed a hotel, but Logan showed no signs of stopping. They wound their way over snow-capped mountains. Ororo was sure they had come to their destination when she caught sight of a ski resort, but Logan only hopped out to refill the gas tank.

"We're almost there," he promised when he got back into the car.

The cold became more intense the higher they climbed. Logan cranked the heat up, draped one arm over her shoulders and wound his fingers in her hair. At long last he turned a corner, bringing them to halt in front of a wooden cabin.

"Where are we?" Ororo was wide eyed at the sight of the building in front of her

"My cabin." Logan answered simply. "Want to look?"

"Your cabin?" she asked. "When did you get a cabin?"

"Had to put my degree to use somehow, darling. Come take a peek at it." He hopped out of the car, crossed to her side and helped her out.

The wooden log cabin was nestled against the peaks of the mountain, proving picturesque views of the world below. The front yard was simple, just a path of stones pressed into the ground leading to a large porch and front door. A few bare rose bushes bordered the porch and a lone pine tree shaded the left side of the building. The front windows were large, encompassing nearly all of the front of the house, allowing Ororo to see into the front rooms. They were decorated for the holiday and sparkling brightly with bulbs and garland and holly. Logan led her to the front door and pushed it open. A large fireplace was the focal point of the main room. There were two stockings hung over the mantle and a pile of wood stacked neatly against one wall. The floors were smooth polished wood. They still smelled new, a homey woodsy scent. A few rugs had been laid over them. The cabin was fully furnished, with simple brown leather couches and wooden chairs. The kitchen was modest but spacious with an island in the middle and what looked like a hand carved dining table that could fit up to 6 people pushed along one window. By the time Logan steered her upstairs to show her the three bedrooms (which were all empty save for the master), Ororo was practically in shock.

"This is yours?" she asked. They were back downstairs, situated in front of a large fake Christmas tree. Logan plugged it in. There were already a few presents stacked at the base.

"Yup," he stood up straight and smiled at her. "Designed it in college as a project. Figured there was nothing stopping me from actually building it."

"When did you do all of this?" she sat on one of the couches, sinking into the cushions.

"On and off for the last two years. My foster dad helped me out with some of the labor. I've been sneaking up on weekends to make sure it was coming together. Finished it a few weeks ago."

Something inside of Ororo's head clicked. "The weekend we were fighting?" she asked.

"Seemed like the perfect excuse to spend a weekend up here without giving anything away." His grin widened. Ororo found herself laughing.

"I can't believe you did all this," she said.

"You think you're the only one who can build things?" he gestured to the car she had restored outside on the driveway. "I taught you all you know, remember darling?" he teased.

"Logan, this is beautiful," and it was. She couldn't believe that he had pulled all of this off.

"I figured we might be up here a lot in the future. I wanted to make it nice." He sat down next to her. "Merry early Christmas, Ro."

"I don't think my gift this year can compete," Ororo said with a smile.

"Oh, this is just part one," Logan said. "I'm planning on blowing you out of the water this year."

"It's working," Ororo cuddled up into him. He pulled her into his lap, laying a kiss on her lips. When Ororo finally found it in herself to allow him to get up, he set about making a fire while she wandered around, still looking at everything. It was simple, something she could easily seeing Logan creating, but beautiful. Everything was a bit old-fashioned and masculine, but you could tell he'd put in effort to make her comfortable too. There were girly smelling products in the bathroom and even fake flowers throughout the rooms. She couldn't imagine what he could surprise her with next. This took the cake.

"So, what's part two?" she asked him a few hours later. They were in front of the fireplace, enjoying a steak dinner Logan made. Ro was bundled in one of his old flannel shirts. Logan was wearing only his sweat pants and a tank top. He smiled at her over his beer.

"Go look under the tree," he told her.

Ro got up and peered under the branches. There were a few boxes under there, but nothing that really stood out. Then she spotted it, a little square box, wrapped and sitting alone. She picked it up, her heart pounding furiously. She had been friends with Jean long enough to know that only one kind of present came in little square boxes. She walked back to Logan, cradling it in her palm. She sat the box between them on the sofa cushions and looked up at him questioningly.

"You can't open it until Christmas," he picked it up, dwarfing it in his broad palm, "But I'm thinking you're going to like it."

He set the box down on the coffee table. Ro stared at it, trying in vain to tell herself that that little box held a necklace, or a bracelet.

The look on Logan's face though and the tingling in her left hand finger was telling her something different.

She would find out on Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas folks! I hope you all have a safe holiday, no matter what you celebrate!<br>**


	11. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

The wreath smashed to the ground as their bodies fell against the wall, showering the hard wood floor in pine needles. Ororo half thought about stopping for a moment to pick it up but Logan's mouth moved from her lips to her neck and she reconsidered. She could clean it up later. After all, it was Christmas.

Logan wound his hands around her, coming to rest on the bottom of her thighs. He gave them a firm squeeze and then hefted her up. She came to rest on his muscular forearms before she wound her legs around his waist. He stumbled for half a moment as his balance shifted, then leaned them both against the wall. His lips returned to hers, coaxing her mouth open with his talented tongue. Ororo sighed in contentment and wound her fingers in his thick dark hair. The platinum band on her left ring finger snagged in his tangled locks.

Her ring. It was less than an hour ago that she received it. Logan had made her work for it, leading her on a wild goose chase of sorts. The sun came up Christmas morning, peeked through the blinds and striped across the bed she and Logan were snuggled in. Logan hadn't seemed to notice; he rolled over in his sleep, pressing his body closer into hers. But Ororo woke feeling like she was 6 years old again. She tried in vain to fight her excitement, willing herself to lie still and let her lover sleep in. Ten minutes ticked by, then a half hour. She distracted herself by listening to the sounds of nature outside—the call of elk and geese honking. The air was cool on her legs where the blanket had shifted. Her skin rippled in the chill so she pulled herself back further into the cosseted warmth of Logan's body. He stirred and Ororo's heart leapt; maybe he was waking up. She chanced a peak at him and nearly shouted in surprise when his cobalt gray eyes looked back at her.

"Merry Christmas, Roro," he greeted on a yawn.

She smiled and rolled closer to him, dragging the covers over both of their heads.

"Merry Christmas," she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "Think Santa came?" she asked.

"Depends, darling. I was pretty naughty this year." He grinned devilishly at her. "But he might have brought you something. Want to check?" he kissed her chin.

"Give me a minute," she leapt off him, rushing for the bathroom. Logan chuckled after her. By the time she had brushed her teeth, washed her face and made her hair somewhat presentable, Logan was downstairs cooking breakfast in his pajamas. A fire was burning in the hearth and the Christmas tree was lit up. A small stack of presents decorated the base.

"Open yours first," she dragged him away from the frying pan to sit cross legged in front of the tree.

Smiling he tore into the paper of the gift she handed him, unearthing a new pair of boxing gloves. He thanked her for them and slipped them on, shadow boxing with the tree for her amusement. Then it was time for her gift.

"You know what, Ro?" he asked after looking for her present for a moment, "I think the elves may have hidden it." He pointed to a trail of miniature booted footprints cut out of black cardstock. Amused, Ororo followed them through the living room and to the back door. Logan watched as she pulled her heavy coat on over her pajamas and rushed outside.

Some of the prints had gotten soggy from the snow outside, but a layer of glitter helped her keep the path and lead her to the snowman she and Logan had built the day before. His gloved hand, made of uneven sticks, now contained a small wrapped box. She seized it excitedly, turned to smile at her boyfriend and rushed back into the warmth of the cabin.

Logan watched in amusement as she tore the wrapping back before she even got through the door. Smiling at the little black box, she flipped the lid open to reveal what she had been waiting for.

Nestled on the felt was a tennis bracelet.

She tried to wipe the disappointment off of her face before her boyfriend saw it. After all, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry, a work of art really, silver with glittering diamonds and small sapphires. The light shone off them and onto her face. She smiled bracingly at Logan. He grinned at her.

"I thought you'd like it, darling." He reached for it, then her arm, securing the band around her thin brown wrist.

"Thank you," Ro was proud she kept her voice level. Inside she felt ready to cry. She'd been expecting an engagement ring. The last few days had been spent in blissful oblivion, imagining the possibility of being married to the man of her dreams. She hadn't given the ring itself much thought; instead her mind conjured up images of future vacations at the cabin—vacations with coffee colored children with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Something wrong, Ro?" Logan asked her. She shook her head, focusing instead on her bracelet.

"It's beautiful," she told him. He kissed the palm of her hand.

"Did you see the rest of the gift?" he asked. She followed his eyes back down to the apparently empty box. Her heart leapt again. She reached into it gingerly, feeling the soft felt. Logan cradled her hand in his, leading her fingers along the velvety surface and underneath a corner. She lifted it away to reveal a scrap of paper. Curiously, she unfolded it and read out loud.

"Look up." She followed the instructions, glancing to the entrance of the doorway. A sprig of mistletoe hung there, but that was nothing new; it had been in the same place all weekend. Logan was looking at it expectantly though, so she took a closer look. Something glittered under the leaves. She reached up, feeling the cool metal band.

"Logan…" she breathed. "Is this-?"

In answer to her question, he dropped to one knee.

In answer to _his_ question, she screamed out the word, "yes".

Which led them to where they were now: namely, making out like teenagers in the sun-filled living room. The early morning light outside was shimmering off the snow, casting crystal beams that skirted along the walls. Ro would have thought it beautiful but she was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

The couple somehow made it over to the leather couch without untangling from one another. Ororo lost her pajama top along the way and Logan nearly tripped over the sweat pants knotted about his ankles. He kicked the annoyance free and rearranged her legs so that he could lie comfortably between them. Ororo reached for his shirt and yanked it off. She ran her fingers through the mat of dark hair on his chest, trailing them lower until she reached the waistband of his boxers.

"God," he gasped against her neck. "I love you, darling," his lips found hers.

She panted his name like a chant, thanking God that they had no neighbors and she therefore did not have to stop to close the curtains. His calloused hands skimmed over her skin, igniting her. She clung to him like a Koala bear, unwilling to let go for even the slightest of moments. He didn't seem to mind. His hands reached for her legs and she gasped.

"I love you, Logan," she whispered into his ear.

"I was counting on it when I bought that ring," he chuckled into her chest. He was reaching for her again when the smoke alarm seized the opportunity to start blaring.

"Shit," they both swore. It took a second to disengage from one another; Logan tried to stand without realizing Ororo's legs were still wrapped around his waist. They both went down to the floor. Ororo laughed as her fiancé went sprinting for the kitchen.

In his absence she took a moment to study the new addition to her left hand. The round cut white diamond was modestly sized, surrounded by tiny sapphires. It matched the bracelet around her right wrist. She smiled, replaying the details of his proposal in her mind and realizing that Logan never half-assed anything.

"Good news and bad news," he returned to the living room, naked as his the day of his birth.

"Yeah?" she pulled herself up and unfolded her legs from under her.

"Bad news is the eggs are burnt beyond saving." He returned to the couch.

"And the good news?" she asked amusedly.

"I really don't care." he grasped her face and pulled her back to him.

XXXX

New Years Eve was a relatively quiet affair. They drove down to the base of the mountain to a little bar. It was packed to capacity with all of its tables and chairs pushed to one side to form a makeshift dance floor. She and Logan had a few drinks and rubbed elbows with the natives, many of whom seemed to know Logan from months before. They took to Ororo well and even sent up a toast to congratulate them on their engagement. They also weren't stingy at all when it came to alcohol; shot after shot was poured for her. Even though she declined more than half, a half hour until midnight, Ro was feeling slightly tipsy.

"Come on, darling," Logan took her hand, dragging her away from the bar and to the door. "Walk somewhere with me."

Ororo agreed, waving at new friends and wishing them a Happy New Year. They insisted the couple stay, but Logan politely declined, dragging his betrothed out of the door.

"Where are we going?" Ororo bundled herself into her jacket, pulling the hood up over her ears. Logan slung his arm around her, dragging her to his side.

"I've got one more surprise," he said.

He led her to a small path behind the bar. They wound their way up a small slope, hand in hand. After a short walk they came to a wall of smooth rock.

"Dead end," Ro said, running a hand over the ice-cold surface.

"Not quite." Logan pulled off his gloves. "When I lift you up, grab the edge."

Ororo gave him a perplexed look, but agreed. "Ok," she said. "On three."

But Logan swung her up without warning, lifting her above the rock wall. Her bottom hit the ledge and she shimmied further up.

"You good?" he called to her. When she nodded the affirmative Logan jumped, pulling himself up next to her."Hurry, it's almost midnight." He helped her up. They carefully picked their way over the snow coated rock shelf.

"Oh wow…" Ororo gasped. The ground ended suddenly, dropping off into a sheer cliff. But it was what went past the cliff that awed her. There was a breathtaking view of the city below. Logan sat down on the edge, dangling his feet over.

"How did you know about this?" she asked him.

"Found it a few months back when I was hiking. It's nice during the day, but at night it's beautiful."

"It is." She agreed, smiling.

"Five minutes till midnight." He announced.

"What happens at midnight?" she stepped over his legs and sat between them.

"Well, you get a kiss, for one." Logan flattened his palms against her stomach and ran them under her jacket.

"I can't have one now?" She craned her head around and met him halfway. They kissed in the quiet of the night, broken up only by the dim sounds from the bar below and the occasional hoot of an owl. Ororo's legs were beginning to go numb from the cold, but Logan was warm and solid behind her.

An explosion rocked the night air, startling Ro to the point where she nearly fell forward. Logan stilled her.

"Happy New Year, Ro!" he shouted over the din of the fireworks that seemed to be going up from every house and bar below them.

"Happy New Year, Logan!" she laughed, pulling him in for a midnight kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays! How about leaving me a review?<br>**


	12. Hen Party

**A/N: Hope you all had a blessed holiday! ****Thanks for reviewing you guys! Here goes another chapter:**

* * *

><p>Ororo couldn't recall ever being this drunk before. The streets of New York were twisting and spinning as she navigated her way out of the club. Jean, decked out in a tulle veil, was being absolutely no help. She was shouting to anyone who happened past them that she was getting married next week. Being Manhattan, most people either ignored her completely or responded rudely. A few wished her congratulations before hurrying past. Ororo tried to drown the sound of her voice out as she waved her hand for a taxi. Or at least, she tried to wave her hand. Her arm seemed to weigh about 200 pounds.<p>

"Taxi!" she mumbled into the street, stumbling forward in her stiletto boots. Behind her, Jean was trying to sit down on the filthy sidewalk in her white dress. Rogue, sober and irritated, dove forward and wrenched the red head by the arm.

"Hell, girls. What's gotten into you?" she pushed the redhead back to her feet.

"I would think it was the entire bottle of Tequila," Kioni commented helpfully. The African woman was tipsy, but nowhere on the level of Ro and Jean.

"Don't forget the vodka!" Jean chirped happily from Marie's arms.

"Who could forget that?" Ro swallowed thickly, regretting the last five or so drinks.

"How's that cab coming?" Rogue asked Ororo.

"Badly; they're not stopping. You'd think that someone would stop for four women in short dresses even if we do have coats over them." Ororo mused.

"Probably don't want you guys hurling in the back of their car," Rogue groused.

"Let's go to plan B." Jean suggested.

"Which is what, exactly?" Kioni asked, pulling Ro backwards before she tumbled headlong into the street.

"Call someone for a ride." Jean smiled, twirling around. "Call Scott!"

"Great idea, but he's at his bachelor party." Rogue reminded, rolling her eyes.

"Shit," Jean said.

"No shit." Rogue replied.

"I will call Wade. He and his friend went to a concert in the park." Kioni supplied the solution.

"Is his friend hot?" Jean asked.

"You're getting married," Ro reminded as her head spun.

"Oh yeah." Jean seemed disappointed for the briefest of seconds. "But I'm getting married to Scott!" she resumed announcing her impending nuptials to passersby.

"Please don't be like this at your party," Rogue requested, giving up on trying to control Jean.

"I think I've drunk enough to last me a lifetime, so no worries." Ororo fished a water bottle from her bag and began taking small sips to settle her stomach.

"He will be here soon," Kioni dropped her phone back into her coat pocket. "He requests that no one vomit in his car."

"My friend's getting married too!" Jean's shouts reclaimed the group's attention. "To a hairy mechanic! He's hot though, so don't worry," she told a man who looked like he would happily hit her if it made her go away.

"Jean," Ro warned, pulling her away. "They don't care."

"Sure they do," Jean began spinning again, wiggling precariously on her Louboutins. "Everyone cares about true love."

Kioni began laughing. "Wow," she said simply.

Rogue laughed as well. "You'll have to excuse her, it's her bachelorette party" she told the man.

He harrumphed. "Lay off the booze, Red." He said, speeding away.

Jean sniffed after him. "Barbarian." But she sobered a bit.

A black BMW swung to the curb ten minutes later. It was a welcome sight. The frigid February air was biting through Ororo's jacket.

"Wade drives a Beemer?" Rogue asked in shock. "If he's got money for that, why does he live in the same crappy apartment building you do?"

"Hey!" Ro and Kioni protested at the same time.

"I've got too much stuff to move out of it now," Wade answered happily as he stepped out of the car. "Looks like some of you ladies had more fun than others," he observed, glancing at Jean.

"One of you ladies can have the front seat," offered a deep voice Ororo didn't know. A man stepped out of the passenger seat. He was the biggest person Ro had ever seen, nearly 7 feet tall and muscular with imposing blue eyes and brown hair cut severely short.

"Nathan this is Ororo, Jean and Marie, better known as Roro, Red and Rogue. Ladies, Nathan, better known as Cable." Wade gestured as he made introductions. Nathan nodded at them.

"Whatever," Jean, still drunk, slurred. "Dibs the front seat!" she dove into the warmth headlong, flashing everyone her white lace thong. Nathan raised an eyebrow and Wade laughed.

The other three women piled into two seats in the back of the car. Actually, it was more one and a half seats; though Nathan was doing his best to confine himself to a small space, his girth was pouring over. Ro didn't care though; any body heat was welcome at this point.

"You named your bird after him?" Ororo asked once they were on the road. She saw little resemblance between the tiny Toucan and the man beside Kioni.

"Asshole," Cable muttered. Wade just grinned in the rear-view mirror.

"Just a joke between work buds," he explained.

"What do ya'll do?" Rogue yawned.

"We do government work." Nathan said.

"What kind of government work?" Ro asked.

"The kind we can't talk about." He answered.

A silence spread through the car. Ro noticed Kioni didn't share the same look of shock that the rest of the women wore. Wade, ever the motor mouth, broke the silence.

"Who am I dropping off first?" he asked as snow began to fall onto the windshield.

By the time they arrived at Jean's apartment, the snow had begun to fall in sheets. Visibility was so pour that Wade was driving with his head out of the window just so he could see the entrance to the parking garage.

"This is insane," Ro said. Frost was starting creep up the windows. "Wade, you can't drive in this."

"Sure I can," Wade said cheerfully. "We might crash and get stuck in a snowdrift and be forced to cuddle naked for warmth, but with four hot women in the car, that's a risk I'd happily take."

"Not me," Nathan grumbled. "I don't want to see you naked, Wilson."

"Afraid you'll be jealous?" Wade teased.

"Oh for God's sake," Jean looked moments from passing out, "just spend the night up here." As Wade eased his car into a space, she swung the door open and hurled.

"Nice aim," Wade reached over to pat her back.

In the end, Nathan had to swing Jean over his shoulder fireman style to get her up the stairs while Wade helped the tired trio of increasingly sober women. All four of them lost their shoes the moment they crossed the threshold into the heated apartment. Remy was on them before the door was even shut, chastising Rogue in a mixture of French and English.

"You need rest, petite. This Cajun was worried about you." He dragged her off to the guest room, offering only a prefatory greeting to the rest of the troop.

"You all right Ro?" Logan's gruff voice soothed her aching head.

"Better than Jean," she said. Nathan was dropping the redhead into her fiancé's arms. "When did you get back?"

"'Bout an hour ago. Scooter said he wanted to shower the smell of stripper's perfume off before Jeannie got back." Logan laughed. "Not that she's gonna notice now."

A tired looking Scott was carting his girlfriend off to bed. "Just grab some blankets out of the hall closet. You guys are going to have to camp out in here. Remy already claimed the spare."

"I guess it is only fair that the pregnant couple get the bed." Kioni agreed on a yawn.

"Who's that?" Scott pointed to Cable.

"Nathan," he answered gruffly. "Friend of Wade's."

"Are you crazy?" Scott asked.

"I've got nothing on Wilson,"

"All right then. Grab a spot on the floor." Scott moved off to his bedroom.

"Everyone here has got a girl but me," Nathan grumbled jokingly ten minutes later.

Scott and Jean's living room had been turned into a fort of blankets and pillows. Ro and Kioni, faces washed and in Jean's borrowed pajamas, were curled into their respective boyfriends.

"I'd offer to share, but—" Wade joked. Kioni reached up and smacked him lightly on the cheek. "Besides, you could have had that blondie at the concert tonight."

"Would have been awkward, bringing her back here." Nathan said.

"No more awkward then that port-a-potty." Wade fired back. He was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

"Joke all you want, Wilson. You've gotta sleep some time." With a devious smile, Nathan drew the covers over his head.

"I think I like that guy," Logan whispered in Ro's ear while Kioni laughed at her boyfriend.

Giggling, Ororo snuggled closer to him, drifting into a quiet sleep as snow fell outside.

* * *

><p><strong>How about leaving me a review? Please?<br>**


	13. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had a nasty case of writer's block. **

* * *

><p>Ororo stood with the other women, jostling for a good position. Jean Summers, beaming in her white gown, stood elevated slightly, back to the crowd, peeking demurely over one shoulder.<p>

"Ready?" she asked.

A cry of assent went up. The sound of dozens of pairs of stilettos clacked against the marble floors. The men watched from a safe distance, laughing and taking bets on potential winners. Ororo shifted her stance, determined to be the victor. She couldn't care less about catching it for herself, but Rogue, pregnant nearly to popping, had sent her in as a substitute. Instincts honed by years of playing volleyball in high school came to the fore front as Jean sent her bouquet of white roses soaring.

The flowers arced gracefully over their heads and the hands flew up, groping and grasping and even pushing. Ororo waited, anticipating the moment, and then leaped. The long stems were cool in the palm of her hand and she came down back on her heels, triumphant.

A shout of glee went up from Marie who was already rushing toward her.

"Thank you, Roro, thank you!" she squealed, snatching the flowers away. Behind her, Logan and Remy were conversing. Logan burst out laughing at the look on the younger man's face as Rogue thrust the bouquet under her boyfriend's nose.

"You know what this means, sugar? We're next!" Marie beamed.

"One thing at a time, petite." Remy coaxed the flowers out of her hand and dropped a kiss on her lips. One hand laid protectively over Rogue's belly.

Logan snorted. "You guys are going to give me diabetes," he joked. Remy shot him a dirty look.

"Don't hate, hommes," he said.

Ororo grabbed her fiancé's hand. "Let's leave them alone," she laughed.

Logan came willingly as she pulled them both onto the dance floor. They were just in time for the Cha-cha Slide. Logan was reluctant at first, refusing to do the Charlie Brown and only laughing as Ororo and Jean both got low. The wedding guests milled about the banquet hall, eating, drinking, and extending well wishes and advice to the new Mr. and Mrs. Summers. Jean's cousin Madelyne was wrapped around Scott's brother Alex; Kioni was laughing as Wade dance battled with Nathan in the middle of the floor to LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It".

The floor cleared for Scott and Jean's first slow dance. The newlyweds swayed slowly to Adele's cover of "Love Song". Logan and Ororo watched from a corner. His thick arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her securely against him. She leaned backwards into his bulk, sighing contentedly.

"They look good together," Logan commented casually.

"Like brunet Ken and ginger Barbie," Ororo agreed. Logan chuckled.

"Guess that'll be us next," his finger traced the ring on her left hand.

"I don't know if it will be as big as this though," Ororo said. Scott and Jean had seemingly invited everyone they had ever met. The banquet hall in Manchester was packed to capacity with family, friends and coworkers of the happy couple and their parents. Ororo's parents waved at her from across the room where they sat with Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

Logan sighed in relief. "You're saying you don't want a million man wedding, darling?" he joked.

"Maybe we can just get married in Canada," Ororo suggested.

Logan grinned. "I'd like that. Maybe at Niagara?"

"That was a good first date." Ororo smiled at the memory.

"It had to be. I kinda had a feeling it would be my last." He leaned down to kiss her neck.

"You knew? That soon?" Logan had never told her this before.

"I knew there was something about you I couldn't shake, darling. Even when you were wearing a men's jumpsuit and covered in oil."

Ororo laughed. "You wore that look better than I did."

"Obviously," he commented. "I could see the way you were looking at me that whole summer."

"Oh yeah," Ro laughed. "How was I looking at you?"

"Like you wanted to jump me," he smirked. "Kind of how you're looking at me right now."

Ororo spun around in his arms, positioning herself so they were face to face.

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

Logan fused his mouth to hers, taking advantage of the dim lighting to ravish her with kisses.

"All right guys, this ain't your prom. Try to leave room for the Lord," the sardonic voice of Wade interrupted them.

Logan reached over to smack him lightly upside the head. "You've got your own woman, stop blocking on mine."

Wade smiled. "She's in the bathroom at the moment."

"Where's Nathan?" Ororo asked him.

"Some chick out there liked his dance moves. I'm guessing they'll come out of the bathroom separately in about ten minutes."

Logan laughed and Ororo groaned.

"This is a nice wedding," Wade handed Logan a beer. "Normally I hate these things."

Logan grunted the affirmative. "This one ain't bad."

"Especially when you've got a girl to keep you company," Kioni was walking back towards them. Wade grasped her hand and pulled her under his arm, a practiced motion, as though they had been doing it for years. In many respects, Wade and Kioni's relationship was progressing much faster than Ororo expected. Though, in light of certain events, that was working to she and Logan's advantage.

"Did you tell them yet?" Kioni asked Ororo later as they sat down for cake.

"No; I didn't want to steal their thunder." Ororo said, spooning a bit of frosting into her mouth.

"But you and Logan are going ahead with the plan?"

"Yup. We're almost ready to go."

Kioni smiled wistfully. "This year seems to have flown by."

"In a good way. Besides, it's not over yet." Ororo said. The two women paused, sitting in comfortable silence. "I'll tell them all once Jean and Scott come back from their honeymoon."

"A wedding, a baby, and now this." Kioni observed. "You all certainly like to live to the fullest."

"Look who's talking." Ororo laughed, following her roommate's eyes to where they rested on Wade.

Kioni smiled. "You appear to be rubbing off on me."

"In a good way, I hope." Ororo held up her champagne flute.

"In a good way," Kioni confirmed, clinking her glass against Ororo's.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<br>**


	14. The Ides of March

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's a little bit of a longer chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning of March 15th dawned rather unremarkably. It was a gloomy Friday; the sky swirled angrily with dark clouds, threatening to rain over everyone's weekend plans.<p>

"Beware the ides of March…" Kioni quoted cryptically as they dressed for their respective days.

Ororo was inclined to agree. Scott and Jean were due back from their honeymoon today, but that weather might stall their flight. Not to mention the hell the humidity was reeking on her and Kioni's hair. Ro eventually settled on pulling it back. Kioni helped her French braid it down her back. The chill, nearly unseasonal by this time of the year, seeped through the women's window.

"Guess the nice weather couldn't last." Ro commented sadly as she pulled on thick boots.

"Nothing gold can stay," Kioni said with a smirk.

"Full of literary quotes today, aren't you?" Ro teasingly pushed her.

"Anything to get me through this day. I hate rainy weather." As if to illustrate her point, Kioni flipped the hood of her jacket over her head.

"You look like the Unabomber," Ro observed.

"Yikes," Kioni yanked it off and reached for a men's beanie on her bedside table.

"Wade's?" Ro asked.

"Of course," Kioni said.

"He's ok with all of this?" Ro referenced her and Logan's upcoming plans.

"Ok?" Kioni tucked her hair under the cotton of the hat. "He is ecstatic. He insists we will be married one day, so this is a step in the right direction."

"Oh yeah?" Ro twiddled with the ring on her own finger. "How do you feel about that?"

"It is all moving rather fast, but…" Kioni contemplated her answer, "I suppose it is all right since I am beginning to think that I—" she cut off suddenly, blushing.

"You love him?" Ro supplied.

"Yes," her skin darkened further. "Is that too fast? None of my other relationships have affected me like this."

Ororo laughed. "You've got it bad girl."

Kioni sighed. "I suppose I do."

"You could do a lot worse." Ororo said. "He adores you, even if he is a little…eccentric."

Kioni giggled at the understatement. "Yes. Yes he does." The smile that spread across her face made Ororo feel as though she were intruding on some private moment.

"Ready for work?" she asked gently a moment later.

School was relatively uneventful; her students were all riled up at the prospect of a weekend. Their disposition turned sour once a downpour began and recess had to be cancelled. Ororo salvaged their moods by hosting a showing of _Toy Story 3_ in her room. Cecilia and Warren salvaged some snacks and the whole of fourth grade spent an enjoyable and lazy afternoon watching Woody and Buzz cavort around.

At the end of the film, as Andy drove away, Ororo felt moisture tingle the corner of her eyes. She tried to hide the embarrassing show of emotions; it was a kid's movie after all. Her students blessedly didn't notice, but Warren reached over subtly and slid a tissue into her hand.

"It's ok," he assured her. 'I bawled in the movie theater. My girl still won't leave off about it." With a reassuring smile he turned back to the film.

The bell rang promptly at 3. Ororo corralled her students into goulashes and rubber coats and watched them splash out of the building into waiting school buses and mini vans. It struck her how much she would miss them come May, and afterward. Allison waved happily at her from across the parking lot. Ororo smiled at her, knowing she would need to tell her—and the rest of her friends—sooner rather than later.

By 4 she was snuggled into the leather seats of Logan's car, prepared for spending the rest of the night in his oversized flannels until Jean and Scott called. The newlyweds were due back on a later flight, with an arrival time set somewhere after midnight. Ro figured that gave her and Logan a good amount of time together.

"Gloomy day," he observed as they trudged up to his apartment.

"The worst." She agreed.

"Better get used to these, darling. There's going to be quite a few in the future." Logan fell into bed next to her and handed her a bowl of leftover lasagna. They ate in silence, quietly contemplating.

"I don't think we can wait much longer." Ro announced. "To tell them, I mean."

"I was thinking the same thing." Logan cracked open his beer. The television hummed amicably in the background. "Maybe though, we could wait until Rogue has the baby?"

"Do you think they'll be mad though?"

"I think after what she pulled a few months ago, we can afford not to tell her something right away." Logan chuckled wryly. "Besides, she doesn't need stress right now. She and Remy have moving and a baby to contend with and Jean and Scott are all post-wedding bliss. "

"Good point." Thunder crashed outside and on the television the Knicks game they were half-watching went in and out of focus. "Wow. Mother Nature must be really pissed off."

"No kidding," Logan rolled out of bed to peer out of the window. "It's really coming down."

Logan's phone vibrated somewhere in the vicinity of the bed. Ro shuffled around looking for it. It stopped ringing just as she clutched it in her hand. Not a moment later, her own phone buzzed from her purse. Logan seized it and tossed it at her.

"It's your Cajun," he told her.

"Hey Remy!" she greeted.

"Stormy!" Remy hadn't called her that in ages. "It's Rogue."

"What's wrong?" the breathless nature of Remy's voice had her on high alert. Logan, sensing the panic in her tone, moved to put his shoes back on.

"Nothing. I mean, I don't know. I mean…"

"For God's sake, Remy! Spit it out!" Ororo was up to, shoving her feet back into her socks.

"My petite is going into labor," Remy finally said. He sounded ready to faint.

"We'll be there. Should we meet you at home or—"

"Non. The hospital. Apparently she's been having pain for an hour now and didn't say anything." Remy sound accusatory. Somewhere in the background Marie sounded as though she was protesting. There was a scuffle and then Rogue came on the line.

"Hey 'Roro," she said calmly. "I'm fine. Don't rush. Meet us at the hospital, ok? Tell Logan."

"Will do. " Before Ororo even hung the phone up Logan had his keys in one hand and Ro's jacket in the other.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"She's says not to rush." Ororo cautioned.

"We're not rushing." Logan assured her.

Apparently, anything short of stunt driving worthy of _the Fast and the Furious_ was considered "not rushing" to Logan. Ororo swore that they had hydro planed no less than five times on their way to the hospital. The roads were blessedly relatively clear. Logan took a hard right, spraying an empty corner in a wave of water. Ro shot him warning looks but he paid them no mind. Eventually she settled on death-gripping the handle of the passenger side door and praying silently.

By the time they found parking, Ororo was sure she would need the hospital too. Logan practically wrenched her from her car and the two jogged into the hospital. Her wet feet slid around on the tile. Ororo grabbed Logan's arm to steady herself and allowed him to practically drag her to the nurse's desk.

"We're looking for Marie," Logan told the nurse in a gruff voice.

"Marie, what?" a completely unconcerned nurse barely glanced up at them from her place behind a clipboard.

"LeBeau, I guess." Logan answered.

"Lebeau, LeBeau, LeBeau," the nurse chanted, flipping slowly though her clipboard.

Irritation was registered clearly on Logan's face. "Well?" he asked curtly. Ororo gripped his bicep as a warning.

"Room 3D." the nurse announced.

"Which is where?" Logan was practically growling now.

"One floor up and down the hall," the nurse threw attitude right back at him and turned with a flip of blonde ponytail.

Logan spared a second to glare daggers at her back but then sped off, Ororo still attached to his arm. The elevator didn't seem to move fast enough for him. He pounded the button under one thick thumb.

"Baby," Ororo stroked the back of his neck. "Rogue will be fine. There's no way she ready to have the baby. She's probably not dilated enough yet."

This had the adverse effect of calming him down. His gray eyes bugged out of his head.

"Dilated?" the color drained from his face.

"If you're freaking out this much, imagine what Remy's going through." Ororo was struggling not laugh.

"My kid sister is having a kid. Cut me some slack." Logan told her. A hint of a smile crept to his face though and he reached down and squeezed her hand.

"Well, let's go help her out then."

Remy greeted them from the waiting room. He looked completely out of his element. His muscles were tightly coiled and he was jumping at small sounds. Ororo gave her surrogate brother a reassuring hug.

"The doctors are saying it's going to be a while," Remy informed them.

Rogue, in contrast to her Cajun lover, looked radiant. She smiled at them happily as they walked in, chatting excitedly about name possibilities and asking Ororo if she'd like to be in the room for the birth. Ororo assured her she would and then retired to the waiting room to call Scott and Jean.

3 hours later, the battery of her phone was dying, her butt was numb from being seated in such an uncomfortable chair, and Rogue seemed no closer to giving birth.

"Please don't take this long when we have kids." Logan murmured. His head was against the wall and he looked seconds away from passing out. Outside the hospital, the rain still fell, sloshing against the windows.

Kioni and Wade arrived 3 ½ hours in, bearing gifts. Wade dropped the pink teddy bear and balloons down on a chair and Kioni dropped a bag of burgers and fries into Logan's lap. It took some ingenuity to smuggle some food in for Remy, who refused to leave Rogue's side.

"So how's this work?" Wade asked around a mouthful of fries. "Does the kid just crawl out or do we have to coax her?"

"I think she must be waiting for Jean and Scott," Ororo said.

"Tell her not to hold her breath then," Wade said. "Because they're not getting here in this weather."

"Don't tell Rogue that," Logan said. "It'll break her heart."

"I've called and left three messages." Ororo said. "the minute they land, they'll know to come here."

"Suitcases in tow?" Kioni asked.

"Wouldn't put it past Red," Logan laughed.

"Ten bucks says she goes home and showers first," Wade challenged.

"Twenty says she shows up here soaking wet and jetlagged." Logan accepted.

Around 9 that night Jean and Scott came flying into the waiting room. Jean's ponytail sagged under the moisture that it had absorbed from the car to the hospital. Wade groaned and slid a twenty Logan's way. Scott looked on in confusion.

"Did we miss it?" Jean asked frantically.

"Settle down, Jeannie," Ororo told her. "Rogue's trying to break a record for 'longest time in labor'."

Jean wouldn't calm down until she had seen Rogue. When she was satisfied that no baby had been born without her, she dragged Ororo and Kioni off to the bathroom to touch up her hair and makeup.

"Think of how many pictures are going to be taken today. And Scott even has a video camera." Jean said as she tried to coax them into applying more mascara.

Several hours passed as the friends held their vigil. Ororo tried to amuse herself by watching crappy late night television, Kioni read quietly from Wade's side from her Kindle, Wade started a game of "Sporks" with Logan and Scott and Jean groaned in frustration every half hour, wondering what was taking so long. Finally, at 15 minutes to midnight, Remy emerged.

"Jeannie, Stormy, suit up. It's time." He held out two blue gowns for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<br>**


	15. Not Goodbye, Just See Ya Later

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! A mean case of writer's block combined with real-world responsibilities means that this story is soon coming to an end! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for an epilogue!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Marie's southern accent intensified with each push.<p>

"It's crowning! I can see the head!" the doctor, stationed in a tent created by Rogue's legs, shouted out the good news.

Remy's skin was fluctuating between shades of grey and green as he peered at what would soon be his infant daughter.

"Remy, can you see her?" Rogue panted in between pushes.

"Sort of, petite." Remy paled.

Jean rushed over to look. "Oh my gosh!"

Rogue panicked. "What?"

"She has a lot of dark hair." Jean said. Remy, face half concealed by a surgical mask, nodded.

"It's the same color as yours, Marie."

Ororo risked a peak and immediately wished she hadn't.

"I want to see," Rogue requested.

"Here, hold this mirror." The doctor had a nurse produce a hand mirror from nowhere. She handed it to Ororo. There was a moment's hesitation. Then Ororo realized a real friend wouldn't be squeamish. She took a deep, shaky breath, thanked God she wasn't the one who had a kid fighting their way out of her, and dipped the mirror down.

"I see her!" Rogue gasped in amazement before she succumbed to another grunt of pain.

"One more big push and your past the shoulders." The doctor announced.

"Ahhhh!" the screams echoed off of the walls.

"Almost there, mon fille," Remy encouraged.

Rogue crushed Jean and Ororo's hands in her own. "It hurts!" she announced.

"We noticed," Jean muttered, her face red from the pressure Rogue was putting on her fingers. Ororo shot her a warning look.

"You're almost done," she smoothed the younger woman's hair.

Ororo and Jean exchanged nervous eye contact as Rogue let out one long, piteous wail. The doctor was shouting something that could not be heard. Rogue's scream drowned out all sound. At her feet, Remy began bouncing excitedly. Jean leaned over to look and Ororo chanced a glance at the mirror.

"It's a girl!" Rogue's scream subsided and the doctor proclaimed the good news.

A slimy, filthy baby girl came screaming into the world with lungs to echo her mother's. Ororo felt time slow to almost a standstill as the nurses whirled around, cleaning the baby girl off, snipping her umbilical cord and then depositing her into the arms of her mother. Jean and Ororo took a respectful step back to let the new parents crowd around their new bundle of joy.

"She's prefect, petite." Remy kissed his girlfriend's sweat soaked brow.

Rogue rocked the baby in her arms, looking completely spent but jubilant.

"Hello Evangeline," she cooed at the little girl. Remy stroked the dark cap of curly hair carefully, perhaps afraid his touch could hurt the baby.

A quiet little sob drew Ororo's attention. Jean was wiping her eyes with a gloved hand.

"Where's Scott?" she asked, moving towards the door. "I have to tell him I want a baby."

Sniffling, she ran out into the waiting room.

"Any chance that the crying baby in there belongs to you?" Wade's voice sounded at the door.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Let them all in I guess."

The nurse looked slightly overwhelmed as Logan, Kioni, Wade and Scott all trouped in behind Jean.

"Are you all family?" she asked wearily.

"Pretty much, yeah." Logan grunted, his eyes locked on his little sister.

"It's complicated." Scott put in when the nurse only looked more confused.

"You know what?" Wade leaned over Remy, "you're baby is actually cute. Considering the trauma of being squeezed out of a-"

"Wade!" Kioni hissed.

"What?" he shrugged noncommittally, "I'm just saying, she could have looked like a cone head."

"Did you pick a name?" Ororo quickly drew the attention away from Wade.

"Evangeline Marie LeBeau," Rogue announced happily.

"That's very French." Scott commented.

"It's pretty." Jean complimented.

"Marie, eh?" Logan ruffled Rogue's hair.

"It's a pretty name." Rogue smiled. "She might get more use out of it than me."

The next hour passed like a game of musical chairs. Rogue and Logan's foster dad, Bill, showed up along with Remy's parents. The rest of the group cycled in and out, dividing time between the waiting room, the gift shop and the cafeteria. Pink balloons and flowers threatened to burst out of the delivery room as more visitors arrived bearing gifts.

"How you feeling, Remy?" Ororo sidled up to her surrogate brother. He was curled into a chair, taking a brief respite from the madness of it all.

"Like I'm falling through the air and I haven't hit the ground yet." He admitted.

"Are you scared?" Ororo asked.

"Terrified, Stormy. I don't know if I can do this."

The honest emotion in his eyes prompted Ororo to hug him. "Sure you can. Our parents didn't know what they were doing either. I don't think anyone ever does. And we turned out all right."

Remy smiled weakly. "Well, I've got you here to help, at least."

Guilt welled up in Ororo's chest. "Actually, you've only got me until the end of May."

"What?" Remy's head snapped up.

"Logan got a job doing construction engineering up in Canada. The school up there had an opening for a teacher." Ororo swallowed thickly, cursing the timing of her announcement.

"You're moving?" Remy's face dropped.

"Yes. But to be fair, you are too." Ororo grabbed his hand. "We're all going our separate ways. You and Rogue have a family now. Jean and Scott are newlyweds and Logan and I are going to get married soon. Even Kioni and Wade…"

"I know," Remy sighed. "It's happening kind of fast though, non?"

"It is. And you know what?" Ororo took a shaky breath. "I'm scared too."

Remy chuckled weakly. "Had to happen sometime."

"Hey, we'll be at birthday's and weddings and anniversary's and just-for-fun get togethers for a long time to come. And who knows? Maybe we'll all end up back in the same place."

Remy snorted. "Not likely, chere. You're not getting me up in Canada with the mountain men. You can come visit us for Mardi Gras."

Ororo laughed as Remy drew her in for a hug. Logan wandered back into the waiting room bearing bags of take out.

"You better take your woman some food, dad." Logan tossed Remy a bag.

A huge smile lit up his face. "I'm a dad." He grinned.

"Better get used to the title," Ororo joked.

"Ah," a devilish look crossed the Cajun's face. "My petite already calls me that."

A quick glance in Logan's direction sent him scurrying with a laugh. Logan scowled after him.

"Let's hope Vangie takes after her mom." Logan flopped down in the chair next to Ororo.

"A nickname already, Uncle Logan?" Ororo selected a fry from the brown paper bag and popped it in her mouth.

Logan blushed a little. "Well she's my first niece. And the first baby to join our little pack."

Ororo laughed. "You make us sound like wolves."

"With Wade hanging around saying insensitive shit, that ain't too far off." Logan grinned. Kioni and pulled her boyfriend outside a half hour before, looking furious. Ororo could only imagine the verbal reaming he was about to get about being sensitive.

"So," Logan leaned back into his hard plastic chair. "I told Rogue. Scott and Jeannie too."

"I told Remy." Ororo said.

"I guess everyone knows now." Logan absent mindedly scratched his stubble-dusted cheek. "Only thing left to do now is actually move."

"And throw an epic going-away party." Ororo reminded.

"You going to miss this? Seeing them every day?" Logan asked her a few minutes of silence later.

"Yes. But I'll have you." She set her food down to grasp his hand.

"Seems like a pretty good deal, darling." Logan pulled her into his lap.

"We have to be the next to have kids," Ororo half-joked. "If Kioni and Wade beat us, we'll never live it down. They're moving in together, so they'll have way more time to get the baby engine cranking."

"Let's get to the wedding first." Logan laughed. "Then I promise we'll work on it."

"Can we practice in the meantime?"

"As long as we get a shower and a nap first. We've been here all night. Everyone else is gone." Logan gestured to the empty halls. He stood up and placed Ororo down on the floor.

"Should we say goodbye first?" Ororo gathered up their belongings.

"Looks like they've got enough on their plates at the moment." Logan gestured to the full waiting room where the new parents and grandparents sat cooing over the baby. "Besides, it ain't goodbye." Logan threw an arm over Ororo's shoulder. "It's just a see you later."

With a grin, Logan led her hand-in-hand out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<br>**


	16. Epilogue

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to fit, guys." Ororo danced nervously from foot to foot, watching the doorway. Both wooden doors had been thrown wide open and they were no closer to meeting their goal.

"It will fit," somewhere behind the frame of the door, Logan grunted under the weight of his burden.

"Seriously, boys, I think Roro's right-" Rogue tried to lend her support. She was positioned a safe distance away on the leather couch, holding Vangie on her lap. The baby watched the show in front of her with wide eyes, one thumb firmly positioned between her lips.

"Pivot!" Remy called from the head. "Pivot!"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Scott was at the end of his rope. "The damn thing's stuck."

"Language!" Jean scolded her husband from Ororo's side.

Scott ignored her. "Back it up a little." He instructed.

"No!" Remy swore in French. "It's almost through! One more push!"

"That's going to rip the needles off the whole damn thing." Logan became just barely visible over the back of the giant fir tree. "We still gotta hang ornaments on this thing, Gumbo."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Remy's temper fired up.

"You're the one who picked such a huge tree!" Scott's glasses were knocked askew as Remy tried to swing the tree inside.

"Excuse me for wanting something special for my chere's first Christmas!"

"Boys, come on now." Ororo stepped into defuse the situation. "Let's just think about this."

"We can use all the love floating around in here to shove it through the door," Rogue muttered sarcastically.

The situation tottered precariously towards reaching its boiling point when the sound of tires on gravel interrupted the fray.

"Thank God," Jean breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe they can help."

The three women rushed to the window in time to see a bemused looking Wade and Kioni stepping out of their car.

"Merry Christmas!" Kioni greeted, waving at her friends through the glass.

"I can see you guys are all in high spirits." Wade tucked his hands in his pockets and smirked at Logan and the prospective Christmas tree.

"Can it, smartass." Logan growled.

"Nice to see you too, wolfman. Missed me?"

"Damn it Wade! Will you please help?" Scott peeked out from under the tree.

"Not if you're going to be rude." Wade feigned exasperation.

"Mpenzi…" Kioni implored Wade in her native tongue.

"All right, babe." He acquiesced. "It is Christmas." Almost lazily he extended a foot and pushed. The tree, and all three men holding it, went toppling through the doorway with a muffled crash.

Logan, Remy and Scott all looked up from the wood floor, sprawled over pine needles.

"Well, guess it's in!" Rogue announced brightly as she bounced Vangie on her hip.

Two hours later the tree was up in the corner and blinking brightly under the weight of baubles from all over. Scott and Jean had provided ornaments fashioned in the shapes of the Empire State Building, Rockefeller and the Statue of Liberty. Rogue, Remy and Evangeline brought miniature Mardi Gras masks, baby booties and a small glass crawfish. Wade and Kioni took pleasure in hanging their ornaments from Kenya, a horde of safari animals from the time the couple spent with Kioni's family. Ororo and Logan, being the host family for the year, provided the lights, the bed space and the food.

The group was stationed around the massive dining room table, awaiting the arrival of Ro and Logan's parents.

"You said on the phone you had news." Ororo paused between bites of lasagna to address Remy.

"We set a date." Rogue answered happily in his stead. "April 7th!"

"Vangie's going to be the flower girl." Remy chimed in happily.

"It'll just be a small thing. Immediate family."

"And you guys," Remy added.

"They qualify as family, sugar."

"Just clarifying, chere," he spooned more baby food into his daughter's waiting mouth.

"We'll put it on the calendar." Jean already had her phone out and was tapping the date in. "Tell your boss ahead of time, baby," she reminded Scott.

"Will do." Scott seemed more focused on dinner than what Jean was saying at the moment. "She's been a scheduling Nazi ever since she got that new job as an event planner." He whispered to Ororo when Jean turned to talk to Rogue about table settings. "She's even trying to schedule when we get pregnant. She wants an autumn baby."

Ororo laughed quietly. "Sounds like Jeannie."

"Sounds like you two better get on it soon." Logan leaned in to join the conversation.

"We've been practicing." Scott and Logan smirked at each other. Ororo rolled her eyes and turned to Kioni.

"Wade met your family, then?" Kioni had texted Ororo pictures steadily over the past few months, chronicling her adventures globetrotting with Wade.

"He did," Kioni smiled. Her already brown skin had turned copper from the African sun and her dark curls were streaked with a similar hue. "They loved him, especially my niece and nephews."

"Yeah?" Ororo laughed. Across the table Wade was entertaining Vangie by making strange faces and noises at her. The chubby baby brunette was in peals of laughter while her slightly amused parents looked on. Ororo had a sneaking suspicion that the hot guy from 6D might one day morph into a pretty decent dad. Jean had sidled up to Scott and the two were now feeding each other lasagna, still firmly locked in the honeymoon period after nearly a year.

"You said you guys had news too," Kioni smiled fondly at her boyfriend from across the table as she talked to her former roommate.

"We're going to wait till Ro's parents get here." Logan said. Kioni nodded and turned her attention back to the rest of their friends.

Underneath the table Logan reached for his wife's hand, guiding it to the small but unmistakable swell of her stomach. Ororo clung to him tightly, her thoughts on the bedroom upstairs that was slowly but surely morphing into a nursery for the first new member of the Howlett family.

"We should make a toast," Scott announced, holding up his glass of apple cider. "To a Merry Christmas."

"To the fabulous year we had," Jean added.

"To new additions," Remy put in.

"To us," Ororo finished simply.

The 6 friends clicked glasses over the table, laughing happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who read and to all who reviewed! It was a fun ride and I hope you enjoyed it!<br>**


End file.
